Fantasy Girls
by PoringGM
Summary: Tifa, Selphie, Rinoa and Rikku joined force in an adventure of the lifetime. Crossover style. Review: Bloody action, Bloody..
1. Selphie's Graduation

Fantasy Girls: Selphie Graduation..  
  
=========+++++++++++++++++++++++++++=================  
  
the SeeD student run towards to Selphie.  
  
The SeeD student said to Selphie "Congratulation, Selphie.. you got the top score"  
  
Selphie was shocked.  
  
Selphie shouted "yeah!"  
  
Then Selphie embraced the SeeD member. Then Selphie quickly run towards to her room. Selphie sat down prepare for her speech tomorrow.  
  
The Next Day in the graduation ceremony. Seed gave Selphie a medal and the microphone. Then Selphie read his speech  
  
===========+++++++++++++++++====================  
  
Selphie reads her Speech:  
  
Thanks for Seed for training me, and for the missions I have and your support, without you guys. I won't got far as here. Thanks  
  
========---------------+==============+++++++++++++++=  
  
then Seed said to Selphie "from this day, you can journey where ever you want to go. You can survive any obstacle on the way now."  
  
Later that evening, Selphie pack her things. Then Rinoa approaches towards to Selphie. Rinoa hugged Selphie. Then suddenly Rinoa cried.  
  
Rinoa said to Selphie "I'm gonna miss you Selphie, I can't believe it. From all this time, now you're going."  
  
Selphie said to Rinoa "we'll soon see each other."  
  
Then suddenly Quistis approaches towards to Selphie. Then Quistis holds Selphie's shoulders.  
  
Then Quistis said to Selphie "be strong."  
  
Selphie said to Quistis "sure,"  
  
Then Seed approaches towards to Selphie, then Seed gave Selphie a rare chuck. It's called Cross Chuck (level 99 weapon.) then Selphie received it.  
  
Seed said to Selphie "you're the first one to get this chucks."  
  
Selphie embraces Seed and then Selphie cried. Then Selphie releases Seed. Then Seed gave Selphie a ticket. Then Selphie got the ticket.  
  
Selphie asked Seed "what is this ticket for?"  
  
Seed answered "it's just train ticket,"  
  
Later that evening, Quistis went to Seed's room.  
  
Quistis asked Seed "what's going on? Is this another mission?"  
  
Seed answered "it's confidential Quistis,"  
  
Quistis was shocked.  
  
Then Quistis asked Seed "are you sending Selphie on a solo mission?"  
  
Seed just remain silent.  
  
Quistis shouted towards to Seed "Selphie could die, fighting alone. I can't believe this. Killing your own student,"  
  
Seed said to Quistis "leave here"  
  
Then Quistis walked out from Seed room.  
  
Later that Dawn, Selphie walked towards to the training chamber. Then Selphie walked in to the training chamber. Selphie walked around, then suddenly a giant Rexourus appeared in front of Selphie. Selphie pulled out her Cross Chucks. Then the Rexourus uses its tale to hit Selphie. But Selphie jumps on, so the rexourus attacked miss. Then Selphie charges towards to the rexourus, then Selphie strikes the rexourus body. Then the rexourus just knocked out. Then Selphie wiped her sweat on her forehead.  
  
Selphie said to herself "no challenge,"  
  
Then a Gorreman beast (half Gorilla half man), appeared behind Selphie. Then Selphie noticed the Gorreman beast. Then Selphie prepared for battle again. Then suddenly Gorreman beast charges towards to Selphie. Selphie was shocked. Then the Gorreman beast punched Selphie on the stomach. Selphie screamed "ooohhhhhhhh!" then Selphie kneeled down and holds her stomach,  
  
Selphie said to herself "what a power."  
  
then suddenly Gorreman beast charges towards to Selphie. Selphie was shocked. Then the Gorreman beast kicked Selphie on the face. Then Selphie flew backwards. Then Selphie hits a electrical barricade. Then Selphie got electrocuted. Selphie screamed "aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" then Selphie fell down to the ground. Then Selphie slowly stands up.  
  
Selphie vomited blood. Then suddenly Gorreman beast charges towards to Selphie again. Selphie wasn't prepared ye. Then the Gorreman Beast garbs Selphie's body and bear hug her. Selphie is screaming in pain "aaaaaaaaahhh!" then more blood comes out of Selphie's mouth. Then Selphie head butts the Gorreman bead eye. Then the Gorreman Beast releases Selphie. Then Selphie grabs her Cross Chucks and the Selphie strikes the Gorreman beast on the head fives times and on the chest ten times. Then the Goreman beast fell down to the ground. While Selphie holds her stomach, and run out from the train room. Selphie stopped on the gate and sat down.  
  
Selphie said to herself "what the hell is that, I almost got wipe out, there" then Selphie stands up and quickly run back towards to her room.  
  
Later that morning, Selphie is on the Garden exit. Then Quistis, Seed, Squal and Rinoa wave Selphie goodbye. Then suddenly a blue car parked in front of Selphie. Then the driver puts Selphie's bags on the truck. Then Selphie walked into the car. While in the car, Selphie still feels the pain on her stomach. Then Selphie pulled out the ticket on her left pocket. Then Selphie saw the ticket is going to Frooko (A secret place, unknown).  
  
Selphie said to herself "Frooko,"  
  
Then Selphie asked the driver "do you know where's do this Frooko is?"  
  
Then the driver answered "nope, never heard of it. Maybe it's on the other side of the country."  
  
Then when Selphie arrived in the train station. Selphie walked towards to the conductor.  
  
Selphie asked the Conductor "where this Frooko?"  
  
Then the conductor answered "oh, that's a very far place, you need to take five train rides. And you'll end up in Faust land, and there you ride a taxi to go that place."  
  
Selphie said to Conductor "thanks,"  
  
then Selphie walked in to the train.  
  
(To be Continued) 


	2. Thiefa

Chapter 2: Thiefa  
  
Tifa is running away from the cops, then Tifa saw a train started moving, then Tifa quickly jumps on the train and then walked in. then Tifa saw the conductor is checking the passenger's ticket. Then Tifa just hide on the baggage area. Then Tifa fell a sleep.  
  
Two hours later, the train stopped. Then Tifa woke up, Tifa peeps and saw the people are going and getting their bags. Then Tifa pretends that the she's finding her baggage, then after that Tifa walked out from the train. Then Tifa was shocked that she loss. Tifa saw big buildings and there are many people.  
  
Tifa said to herself "where the hell am I?"  
  
Then Tifa asked a bystander "what is this place?"  
  
The bystander answered "oh! This place is WAG city,"  
  
Then the bystander asked Tifa "you new here?"  
  
Tifa answered "yeah,"  
  
Then the bystander said to Tifa "Good luck in surviving this place."  
  
Then the bystander walked out. Then Tifa saw an inn. Then Tifa walked in the inn. Then Tifa saw the innkeeper. Tifa approaches towards the innkeeper.  
  
The innkeeper asked Tifa "can I help you?"  
  
Tifa asked the innkeeper "how much can I rent a room?"  
  
The innkeeper answered "20 dis (Dis used as money)"  
  
Then Tifa shown her wrist watch.  
  
Tifa asked the innkeeper "can this do?"  
  
Then the innkeeper looked at the watch.  
  
The innkeeper answered "ok, that will do?"  
  
Then the innkeeper asked Tifa "do you like to work here for a while, around two days I'll give you free room and food?"  
  
Tifa answered "okay,"  
  
The innkeeper said to Tifa "you'll need to clean up, this place, and wait for some costumer."  
  
Then the next day, the innkeeper approaches towards to Tifa.  
  
The innkeeper said to Tifa "I'll be out for three days, please guard my inn for me"  
  
Tifa said to the innkeeper "okay,"  
  
The next day, in the train cabin. Selphie is still sleeping. Then suddenly the train just stop. Then a conductor knocked on the door.  
  
The conductor said "excuse me, you need to get of for now, this train to be fixed."  
  
Then Selphie woke up. Selphie stands up and walked towards to the door. Then Selphie opened the door.  
  
Selphie asked the conductor "where are we?"  
  
The Conductor answered "we're in WAG city,"  
  
Selphie said to the conductor "but I'm going to Frooko,"  
  
The conductor said to Selphie "sorry, but this train needs a major repairs. you'll stay here in WAG first, we keep you update."  
  
Then Selphie grabs her bag and carried it out the train. Then Selphie was shocked to see the WAG city is very progressive.  
  
Selphie said to herself "Darn, I need a place to stay first."  
  
Then Selphie saw an inn. Then Selphie walked towards to the inn. Then Selphie opened the door. Then Selphie approaches towards to Tifa.  
  
Selphie asked Tifa "how much is the room here?"  
  
Tifa answered "50 Dis"  
  
Selphie pulled out a card.  
  
Then Selphie asked Tifa "do you accept cards?"  
  
Then Selphie gave the card to Tifa. Tifa saw the card  
  
==+++++++====================+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
SeeD Student: Selphie Tilmitt  
  
Unlimited Credit:  
  
===++++++++++==============+++++++++++++++++++++===+=  
  
Tifa answered "yep,"  
  
Then Tifa gave the card back to Selphie. Then Tifa gave Selphie the key.  
  
Tifa said to Selphie "room, 3"  
  
Then Selphie carried her bag and walked towards to room 3. then Selphie walked in to room three. Then Selphie puts his bag on the ground. Then Selphie quickly jumps on the bed. Selphie fell a sleep.  
  
Few hours later, Tifa quietly seek into Selphie's room. Then Tifa looked around search for the SeeD card. Tifa opened quietly search for the card. Then Tifa saw some 500 zenies. Then Tifa grabs it and put it on her left pocket. Then Tifa saw the SeeD card is on Selphie's right pocket. Then Tifa slowly and quietly walked towards to Selphie. Then Tifa slowly pulled out the SeeD card. Then suddenly Selphie opened her eyes. Then Selphie saw Tifa holding her SeeD. Then Tifa saw Selphie woke up. Then Tifa quickly run out from the room. Then Selphie stands up and grabs her cross chuck and chase Tifa. Then Tifa opened the door to the back alley, then Tifa run towards to the back alley, and Selphie is chasing her from behind. Then suddenly Tifa landed on the dead end. Then Selphie caught Tifa.  
  
Selphie said to Tifa "give my card back, you thief."  
  
Then Tifa pulled out her pair gloves and wore it.  
  
Tifa said to Selphie "you better fight for it."  
  
Selphie saw Tifa's gloves are like Zell's groves.  
  
Then Selphie charges towards to Tifa. Selphie strikes his cross chucks towards to Tifa. But Tifa easily dodges every strike. Then Tifa ducked down and punched Selphie on the stomach.. Selphie screamed "aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" then Selphie step backward.  
  
Selphie said to herself "what a strong punch."  
  
Then Tifa charges towards to Selphie, with great Selphie. Tifa punched Selphie like a punching bag. Selphie wasn't able dodge it. Then suddenly Selphie was feeling weak, then Tifa stopped. Then Tifa shouted "Slot (Tifa's Limit Break)"  
  
Then Tifa charges towards Selphie. Tifa pushed Selphie towards to the wall. Then Selphie hits the wall. Then Tifa punched Selphie's chest and stomach. TAK-TAK-BOK-TAK-BOK-BAK-BAK-BAK-. Then Selphie dropped like rock to the ground. Then Tifa just laugh "ahahhahahah"  
  
Tifa said to Selphie "what a loser!"  
  
Then Tifa walked out. Then suddenly PAK!. A nun chuck hits Tifa's head. Then Tifa fell down to the ground and knocked out. Then Selphie slowly stands up and walked towards to Tifa. Then Selphie got her SeeD card and her cross chuck. Then Selphie just dragged Tifa's body inside the inn.  
  
(To Be Continue....) 


	3. Tifa and Selphie

Chapter 3: Tifa and Selphie  
  
==+++++++++==========+++++++++++++=====++  
  
Selphie carried Tifa and then put her on the bed. Then Selphie took off Tifa's pair of gloves, and then put the gloves on the floor. Then Selphie walked towards to restroom. Selphie took of her shirt. Then Selphie saw some cuts on her stomach and at her chest.  
  
Selphie said to herself "Darn! That girl, she gave me quite a punch."  
  
Then Selphie got some herbs and put it on her wounds, and then after that, Selphie walked towards to Tifa. Then Selphie search for some on Tifa's body. Then Selphie saw Tifa's identification card. Selphie noticed that Tifa is a hostess of bar. Then Selphie returned the identification card to Tifa.  
  
Then Selphie just sat down on the chair.  
  
Then Selphie said to herself "how come, there's someone more better. I thought I was the best, I graduate in the Balamb Garden, and became the best, after that I can't I almost loss to the Gorreman Beast."  
  
Meanwhile in Balamb Garden, Seed approaches towards to Rinoa.  
  
Seed said to Rinoa "Rinoa, you can go back to Timber."  
  
Rinoa asked Seed "why all of a sudden?"  
  
Seed answered "I thought that you need a break, so I gave to you. If you don't like it. Fine with me."  
  
Rinoa said to Seed "ok, I'll go."  
  
Then Seed gave Rinoa a ticket to Timber.  
  
Rinoa said to Seed "Thank you,"  
  
Then Seed walked out from Rinoa's room. Then suddenly Quistis approaches towards to Rinoa.  
  
Quistis asked Rinoa "have you noticed something?"  
  
Rinoa asked Quistis "what?"  
  
Quistis answered "Like Seed giving you, a break and a ticket to Timber."  
  
Quistis said to Rinoa "Seed, isn't like that before."  
  
Rinoa said to Quistis "maybe he change his ways. You worry too much Quistis."  
  
Quistis said to Rinoa "yeah, I very worried, now. Since Selphie left."  
  
Rinoa asked Quistis "why?"  
  
Quistis answered "actually, Selphie isn't the one who pass. It's Squall, I don't believe that Selphie graduated."  
  
Quistis said to Rinoa "The requirement for the graduation, he or she must pass the Gorreman beast flawlessly, and I didn't saw Selphie got that requirement, and if Selphie took that test, I don't think she'll pass."  
  
Rinoa approaches towards to Quistis, and then Rinoa holds Quistis both shoulder.  
  
Then Rinoa said to Quistis "I'm sure Selphie can handle any trial, she face."  
  
Meanwhile in WAG city, Tifa woke up, then Tifa noticed that she's inside the room 3. then Selphie saw Tifa. Selphie approaches towards to Tifa.  
  
Selphie asked Tifa "are you okay now, Tifa?"  
  
Tifa said to Selphie "och! My head hurt,"  
  
Selphie said to Tifa "sorry about that, miss Tifa."  
  
Tifa was shocked.  
  
Tifa asked Selphie "how did you know my name?"  
  
Selphie answered "I saw your ID card. Tifa Lockheart."  
  
Selphie asked Tifa "from what place are you?"  
  
Tifa answered "Nibelhiem"  
  
Tifa asked Selphie "how you miss? What's your name? And from where are you?"  
  
Selphie smiled towards to Tifa.  
  
Selphie answered "I'm Selphie Tilmitt, from Balamb Garden."  
  
Selphie said to Tifa "nice to meet you, Tifa."  
  
Tifa said to Selphie "yeah, nice to meet you too, Selphie."  
  
Selphie reached her right towards to Tifa for a handshake. Then Tifa shook Selphie's hand.  
  
Tifa said to Selphie "sorry, for hitting you, and giving you a combo"  
  
Selphie said to Tifa "heheheh, sorry for knocking you out."  
  
Tifa and Selphie walked out from the room 3. then Tifa ans Selphie sat on the bench inside the inn.  
  
Tifa asked Selphie "what are you doing here?"  
  
Selphie answered "I'm going to Frooko, but the train got damage on the way. What a bummer, "  
  
Tifa asked Selphie "Frooko? Where is that?"  
  
Selphie answered "I never heard it either."  
  
Tifa asked Selphie "can I join you?"  
  
Selphie answered "sure, no prob!"  
  
Then Selphie asked Tifa "how about you, what are you doing here?"  
  
Tifa answered "it's a long story, to make it short, I got loss in the train and then I landed in this place. Now the owner of this place let me stay and guard this place."  
  
Selphie said to Tifa "I can help you guard this place, heheeh. But give me a free room."  
  
Tifa said to Selphie "okay, agree."  
  
The next day, Rinoa was carrying her bag to the train station. Then Quistis approaches towards to Rinoa.  
  
Quistis said to Rinoa "be careful out there, Rinoa."  
  
Rinoa said to Quistis "I'll do, and thanks for your help."  
  
Then Rinoa and Angelo (Rinoa's pet dog) walked in to the train.  
  
Meanwhile in Timber, a train stop. Then everybody on board walked out from the train. Then Rikku walked out from the train.  
  
Then Rikku asked herself "where am I?"  
  
Then Rikku approaches towards to Timber's magazine stand. Then Rikku got a news paper. Then Rikku saw the news paper  
  
TIMBER NEWS  
  
Then Rikku returned the news paper. Rikku quickly run to the conductor.  
  
Rikku asked the conductor "when is train gonna roll?"  
  
The Conductor answered "Tomorrow afternoon, coz I don't know what happen here,"  
  
Then Rikku noticed that she don't have any money,  
  
Rikku said to herself "Darn it"  
  
Then Riiku smiled and then just sat down on the bench just 30 meters away from the railroad.  
  
Then 10 minutes later, a train from Balamb Garden stopped at Timber station. Then Rikku quickly stands and approaches towards to the train. Then Rinoa and Angelo walked out from the train. Then Rikku saw Rinoa.  
  
Rikku said to Rinoa "there's my victim"  
  
Then Rikku apporoaches towards to Rinoa. Then Rikku intentionally bumped Rinoa. Then with a quick hands, Rikku stole Rinoa's wallet.  
  
Rinoa said to Rikku "sorry,"  
  
Then Rikku said to Rinoa "it's okay,"  
  
Then Rikku walked away, then suddenly Angelo barks.  
  
Rinoa asked Angelo "what wrong?"  
  
Then Angelo bark three times. Then Rinoa felt that, her wallet was gone. Then Rinoa saw Rikku is 30 meter away.  
  
Rinoa said to Angelo "Angelo, stay here and guard my stuff."  
  
Then Rinoa quickly run and chase Rikku. Rikku saw Rinoa is coming after her. Then Rikku quickly runs away from Rinoa.  
  
(To be Continue).... 


	4. The Beauty and the Thief

Chapter 4 Beauty and the Thief  
  
Rinoa is chasing Rikku. while chasing Rikku,   
  
Rinoa shouted towards to Rikku "Stop! Thief"   
  
but Rikku kept ruuning, until Rikku end up on a dead end. then Rinoa saw Rikku is trap. Rinoa slowly walked towards to Rikku,  
  
Rinoa said to Rikku "okay, kid.. now give me back my wallet, and I just let you go."  
  
Rikku said to Rinoa "you gonna fight for it."   
  
Rinoa said to Rikku "I didn't came here to fight, miss. but if you insist."   
  
Rikku pulled out her dual dagger, while Rinoa puts the pinewheel on wrist. then Rinoa loaded it with a blade wheel-boomerang. The Rikku charges towards to Rinoa. Rikku strikes her dagger on Rinoa, but Rinoa dodges every Rikku's strikes. then suddenly Rikku threw a gas bomb down on Rinoa's feet. then Pooof!!!, a gas went spreads out. Rinoa covered up her nose, while Rikku puts a gas mask on. then Rikku charges towards to Rinoa. Rinoa saw Rikku is coming to her. Then Rikku strikes her dagger towards to Rinoa, and it hits Rinoa both shoulder. Rinoa screamed "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!! ieeeee!!" then bloods fell down from Rinoa's shoulders. then Rikku moved five step backwards.

Rikku said to Rinoa "Had Enough!!! Chick"

Rinoa pointed her hand towards to Rikku, and then Rinoa fired her blade Wheel-Boomerang towards towards to Rikku, but Rikku easily dodges the blade Wheel-Boomerang.

Rikku laugh "ahahahahahahh"

Rikku said to Rinoa "You miss me"

Rinoa just smiled towards to Rikku,

Rinoa said to Rikku "We'll see."

then suddenly the blade wheel-boomerang, turn and flew towards to Rikku from behind. then the blade Wheel-boomerang, hits Rikku on the right shoulder, the blade wheel- boomerang is cutting Rikku's flesh skin out. Rikku is screaming "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! aaaaahhhhhhhhh! eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh! eiiiiiiiiiii!!!" then suddenly the blade wheel-boomerang almost hits Rikku's bone, then Rikku just turned to the left and then the blade wheel- boomerang flew towards to Rinoa and returned back in the pine-wheel thrower. then the blood still dropping out of Rikku's right shoulder. then suddenly Rikku fainted. then Rinoa approaches towards to Rikku. then Rinoa got her wallet on Rikku's left pocket. then suddenly Zone and Angelo quickly run towards to Rinoa.

Zone shouted and asked Rinoa "Rinoa, are you alright?"

then Zone saw Rinoa's shoulder are bleeding. Zone quickly covered Rinoa's wound with bandages.

Rinoa said to Zone "Thank you,"

Rinoa said to Zone "Zone, help her, or else she's gonna die."

then Zone approaches towards to Rikku. Zone saw Rikku's wound is very deep. then

Zone said to Rinoa "We need to take her our hideout, she's bleeding fast,"

then Zone carried Rikku on his arm.

Hours later, Rikku gained consciousness. Rikku opened up her eyes. then Rikku saw Rinoa.

Rikku asked Rinoa "where am I?"

Rinoa answered "you're in my home,"

Rinoa asked Rikku "are you okay?"

then Rikku saw her right shoulder, it has bandage with it.

Rikku said to Rinoa "Sorry, to steal your wallet, I have no money. you know,"

then Zone approaches towards to Rikku.

Zone asked Rikku "Hmm, you're new here in this town. I didn't know you here."

Rikku said to Zone "The train stopped here, it got damage. and I'm searching a place to stay."

Rinoa asked Rikku "So, miss, where are you going?"

Rikku answered "to WAG city."

Rinoa asked Rikku "WAG city?"

Zone said to Rinoa "WAG City, someone bought the land, and made it progress, but it's kinda hidden for the last 3 years, but know, everybody want to go there."

Zone asked Rikku "So, Kid. what are you gonna do in WAG City?"

Rikku answered "I'm gonna search for some treasure there, that's my job as a treasure hunter."

Rinoa said to Rikku "it's kinda interesting, and I want to explore that place too."

Zone said to Rinoa "no way, Rinoa. we didn't got information there, maybe it's dangerous."

Rinoa just ignored Zone.

Rinoa asked Rikku "what's your name?"

Rikku answered "Rikku,"

Then Rikku asked Rinoa "what's your name?"

Rinoa answered "Rinoa Heartily"

Rinoa asked Rikku "when is the train leaving?"

Rikku answered "Tomorrow afternoon"

Then the next afternoon, Rikku and Rinoa are walking towards the train. then Rikku gave two tickets to the conductor. then the conductor recieved the two tickets. then Rikku and Rinoa walked in the cabin #5.

Then Rinoa and Rikku sat down on the bed.

Rinoa asked Rikku "have you gone to that place before?"

Rikku answered "nope, it's my first time. but I have some sources there, I can stay with them."

Then the Train left Timber.

Inside the cabin #5.

Rikku and Rinoa are talking to each other,

Rikku asked Rinoa "where did you learn how to use those pinewheel?"

Rinoa answered "I learned it from the garden, now our headmaster gave me a break, and gave me a ticket to Timber. So I just received his offer."

Rikku asked Rinoa "is your training hard there?"

Rinoa answered "yes, I need really need to focus there,"

(To be Continued......)


	5. The WAG Arena

Chapter 5: The WAG Arena!!  
  
===================  
  
In Wag City, the owner of the inn approaches towards to Tifa. Then the owner gave Tifa 200 Dis (Dis is used as money in WAG City) and 100 Dis to Selphie. Then Tifa and Selphie walked out from the inn.  
  
Tifa said to Selphie "that wasn't hard enough, maybe a little more of those might make us rich."  
  
Then Tifa saw a boxing challenge sign, both gender. Who will win against the a strong opponent will get lots of Dis.  
  
Tifa asked Selphie "how about it Selphie, wanna take up the challenge?"  
  
Selphie answered "sure thing,"  
  
Then Selphie and Tifa walked in towards to arena. Then Tifa and Selphie noticed that there are many audience are in the arena. Then Tifa saw a door, posting applicants here.  
  
Then Tifa said to Selphie "hey, Selphie. There's the room."  
  
Then Tifa and Selphie walked towards the door and then opened it. Then Tifa and Selphie saw owner. Then Tifa and Selphie approach towards to the owner.  
  
The owner asked Tifa and Selphie "what do you want?"  
  
Tifa answered "We wanna challenge, so we can get some money here."  
  
Then the owner gave the list and profile  
  
======================  
  
Miss Tick ---------------------------------------------------------- 50,000.00  
  
RoadBlock---------------------------------------------------------- 500,000.00  
  
Dockster----------------------------------------------------------- 100,000.00  
  
Brainstorm--------------------------------------------------------- 60,000.00  
  
Bliss Knight------------------------------------------------------- 30,000.00  
  
Dark Roki---------------------------------------------------------45,000.00  
  
=================  
  
Tifa asked Selphie "who do like to fight?"  
  
Selphie answered "I don't know,"  
  
Tifa said to the owner "I take on Dark Roki,"  
  
Then the owner asked Selphie "how about you?"  
  
Selphie answered "no thanks, I just watch."  
  
The owner asked Tifa "what your name?"  
  
Tifa answered "Tifa Lockheart"  
  
The owner said to Tifa "the rules are, you need to knock the opponent out, or kill it. If you are knocked out, you lose. If you lose, it's depend on the winner to decide your fate, to live or die."  
  
The owner said to Tifa "okay, Miss Tifa. You can go in now."  
  
Then the owner opened the door behind him. Then Tifa and Selphie walked in to the door. But owner holds Selphie's right hand.  
  
The owner said to Selphie "you can't get in there."  
  
Then Tifa and Selphie stopped.  
  
Selphie asked the owner "why not? I'm just gonna cheer her up, and watch the match."  
  
The owner answered "you can watch it outside."  
  
Then Tifa and Selphie looked at each other,  
  
Tifa said to Selphie "don't worry, Selphie. I'll handle this."  
  
Selphie said to Tifa "Good Luck Tifa."  
  
Then Tifa walked into arena. While Selphie walked out from the office. Then Selphie sat down and waited for the match to start.  
  
Meanwhile inside the Arena. Tifa puts on her gloves and knuckles. Then suddenly Dark Roki (just like a black ninja warrior) appeared. Then Tifa quickly charges towards to Dark Roki.  
  
Meanwhile Selphie is just watching the match, then the collector approaches towards to Selphie.  
  
The collector asked Selphie "Miss, your Bet?"  
  
Selphie answered "Tifa Lockheart."  
  
Then Selphie gave 100Dis to the collector. Then Selphie signed her name on the list.  
  
Meanwhile on the fight, Tifa is trying hit Dark Roki, but Dark Roki easily dodged Tifa's attack. Then in an instant, Dark Roki punched Tifa's stomach. Then Tifa walked five step backwards. Then again Tifa charges towards to Dark Roki. Then Tifa punched Dark Roki on the right cheek, but Dark Roki didn't feel anything. Tifa was shocked. Then Dark Roki grabs Tifa's right fist. Then CRRRRKKKKK!!!!!!. Dark Roki pressed Tifa's right fist. Then Tifa screamed "aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhH!" Tifa's right hand bones had been crack. Then Dark Roki released Tifa. Tifa looked at her right hand, Tifa saw it was totally smashed.  
  
Dark Roki said to Tifa "Leave, this place. You can't win this place,"  
  
Tifa said to herself "Darn! I hope, Cloud, Barrett and Vincent are here."  
  
Then Tifa charges towards to Dark Roki, Tifa kicked Dark Roki on the rib area with her right foot, But Dark Roki grabs Tifa's leg with his right arm. Then Dark Roki punched Tifa on the stomach. Then Dark Roki press his hand in to Tifa's stomach. Tifa screamed "aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" then Tifa splits out blood out from her mouth.  
  
Meanwhile Selphie had enough watching it, Selphie quickly stands up and runs towards the owner room.  
  
Then Selphie shouted to the owner "Please stopped this match, Tifa's gonna die."  
  
The owner answered "no way, and I can't"  
  
Then Selphie watched on the monitor. Dark Roki threw Tifa on the electrical wires. Then Tifa is electrocuted. Tifa screamed "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!". Then after that, they cut down the electricity on the wires. Then Tifa fell down on the ground. Tifa just crawling towards Dark Roki.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Then Selphie said the owner "let's make it a handicap match, I don't think Tifa can win this alone. I'm going in."  
  
The owner asked Selphie "What's your name?"  
  
Selphie answered "Selphie Tillmitt."  
  
Then the owner opened the door. Then Selphie quickly runs inside. Then Selphie quickly runs towards to Tifa.  
  
Selphie gave Tifa a potion and, then put a bandage on Tifa's right hand. Then Tifa drinks the potion.  
  
Tifa said to Selphie "don't fight him, he's strong."  
  
Selphie said to Tifa "Don't worry, I'll handle it. You just stay put."  
  
Then Selphie approaches towards to Dark Roki. Then Selphie pulled out her cross-chucks. Then Selphie and Dark Roki just looked at each other. then Selphie charges towards to Dark Roki. then Selphie strikes her cross chucks on Dark Roki. then the cross chucks tied up Dark Roki's left hand. then Selphie quickly jumps over Dark Roki. then Selphie landed behind Dark Roki. then Selphie tried to judo slam Dark Roki. but Dark Roki is too heavy. then Dark Roki turned and then punched Selphie back. Selphie screamed "aaaaaaahhhh!" then Selphie released the cross chucks. then Selphie fell down to the ground. then the Dark Roki grabs Selphie's right leg, then Dark Roki carried Selphie and spinned Selphie over his head. then around 10 spins. then after ten spins, Dark Roki threw Selphie towards the wall. then booooom!!!. Selphie crashed towards the wall, as the wall collapse and buried Selphie in it.

Tifa Shouted "Selphie!!!!!!!!!"

(To Be Continued.....) 


	6. The Fantasy Begins

Chapter 6: Fantasy Girls

Tifa quickly run towards Selphie. Tifa quickly took the bricks that buried out of Selphie. then after that, Tifa saw Selphie is totally Knockout. then Tifa turned and looked towards to Dark Roki.

meanwhile Rinoa and Rikku arrived at the WAG train station. Rinoa and Rikku lookced around.

Rikku said to Rinoa "WOW! this place is very progressive,"

Rinoa said to Rikku "I didn't notice this place either."

then Rikku looked and saw the titantron and saw Tifa is battling against Dark Roki.

Rikku said to Rinoa "hey, Rinoa look. there's a fight going on"

Rikku said to Rinoa "let's go watch it, in the arena."

Rinoa said to Rikku "okay,"

then Rinoa asked the condoctor "excuse me sir, where can we find the arena?'

the condoctor answered "the WAG arena, is just 10 blocks ahead, you can't miss it."

then Rikku and Rinoa quickly run towards the arena.

meanwhile Tiaf charges towards to Dark Roki. then Tifa gave Dark Roki, a combinations of punches but Dark Roki easily dodges it. then Dark Roki punched Tifa on the right face, but Tifa quickly ducked down and then countered it with an uppercut. but Dark Roki just smiled towards to Tifa. then Dark Roki elbowed Tifa on the head. then Tifa crashed down to the ground.

meanwhile Selphie slowly opened her eyes and saw Tifa is knocked out. then Selphie slowly stands up and walked towards to cross chucks. then Selphie picked up her cross chucks and the charges towards to Dark Roki. then Selphie strikes Dark Roki with her chucks. but it doesn't inflict any damage on Dark Roki, then Dark Roki punched Selphie on the stoamch. but Selphie blocked it with her chucks. then suddenly Selphie felt a force hit her stomach. then Selphie vomitted blood out of her mouth. then Selphie step five step backwards.

meanwhile Rikku and Rinoa arrived in the arena. Rikku and Rinoa watch the fight. then Rinoa saw Selphie inside the arena fight against Dark Roki.

Rinoa said to Rikku "that's Selphie,"

Rikku said to Rinoa "cool, she must be a great fight to came here and fight."

meanwhile back in the arena. Dark Roki carried Selphie by the neck. then Dark Roki chocked Selphie. Selphie started suffocating. then Selphie strikes her chuck on Dark Roki's eyes. then Dark Roki dropped Selphie down on the ground. then Selphie quickly run towards to Tifa. then Selphie quickly shook Tifa.

Selphie shouted towards to Tifa "Tifa, wake up!!"

then Dark Roki saw Selphie is shaking Tifa, then Dark Roki quickly charges towards to Selphie. but Selphie quickly run away. then Dark Roki chased Selphie, then suddenly Selphie is trapped on the corner. then Dark Roki punched Selphie, but Selphie quickly evade the punched, then Dark Roki's fist hits the wall. then the wall collapse. while Selphie appeared behidn Dark Roki, then Selphie rammed Dark Roki towards the collapsing wall. then the bricks buried Dark Roki, then the crowd cheered for Selphie. then Selphie quickly run towards to Tifa, then Selphie shook Tifa again.

Selphie shouted towards to Tifa "Hey, Tifa, wake up. I've done it."

then suddenly Tifa's eyes slowly opened. Then Tifa smiled towards to Selphie. then Selphie helped Tifa stands up. then suddenly booommm!!!! Dark Roki broke free. Tifa and Selphie were shocked.

Dark Roki shouted towards to Selphie and Tifa "I'm gonna destroy you two jerk!"

then Dark Roki charges towards Selphie and Tifa. then suddenly Rinoa and Rikku appeared in front of them. Tifa and Selphie were shocked.

Selphie asked Rinoa "Rinoa? what are you doing here?'

Rinoa answered "I tell you later,"

then Rinoa fred her pine-wheel boomerang towards Dark Roki. then the pine-wheel boomerang hits Dark Roki's chest. but it didn't penetrate. meanwhile Rikku is just behind Dark Roki, then Rikku planted a mini bomb at the back of Dark Roki. then Rikku quickly run away. then Booooommm!!!!! explosion happen, armors and flesh scattered the arena. then the audience stands up and cheer them. then suddenly the owner approahces towards to Rikku, Selphie, Tifa and Rinoa. then owner gave Tifa the 45,000.00 Dins.

then minutes later, Rikku, Selphie, Tifa and Rinoa walked out from the arena.

Then Selphie asked Rinoa "why are you here Rinoa?"

Rinoa answered "Seed gave me a time off,"

Selphie said to Rinoa "oh, I forgot to introduce you, Tifa Lockheart"

then Rinoa and Tifa shook each others hand.

Selphie asked Rinoa "so, how the graden?"

Rinoa answered "it's just the same, but I don't know why Quistis is so worried."

Rikku asked Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie "so, we have 45 thousand, where shall we go?"

Rinoa answered "it's better we buy some medicine first, your Selphie and Tifa's wounds"

Then that night, Rinoa, Tifa, Rikku and Selphie stayed in the inn.

Rinoa asked Rikku "Rikku, where shall we start finding some treasures?"

Rikku smiled and answered "I have no idea."

Tifa said to Rikku, Rinoa and Selphie "Girl, I'll go scott the area first. I check rumors, news and find out more about this place."

Selphie said to Tifa "I'll go with you,"

Tifa said to Selphie "no Selphie, you'll just wait for me here."

Selphie said to Tifa "but it's already night time, I suggest it's better to scout on the morning,"

Tifa said to Selphie "I'll be okay, you girls take some rest. "

then Tifa just walked away.

(To Be Continue..........)


	7. Beyond WAG City

Chapter 7: Beyond WAG City

That night, Tifa is walking around the city, investigating. Then Tifa saw a nightclub. then Tifa walked into the nightclub. then when Tifa walked in, Tifa saw many people are in there. then Tifa walked to the corner bar. then suddenly the bartender approaches towards to Tifa.

The Bartender asked Tifa "So, miss what it will be?"

Tifa answered "Red Lance with ice" (Red Lance is a beer brand)

then the bartender got the bottle of Red Lance and a glass then put the bottle on the table in front of Tifa.

The bartender asked Tifa "So, miss.. you're new here?"

Tifa answered "yes, I just arrived here,"

Tifa asked the bartender "So, I heard the rumors that there's a treasure here in WAG city? is it true?"

then the Bartender answered "I really have no idea miss, I been here for 4 years, but no treasure have been found or been rumored by the citizens"

Bartender asked Tifa "So, you came here to Western Arm Ground (WAG) to find the treasure?"

Tifa asked the Bartender "Western Arm Ground?"

the Bartender answered "this place is Western Arm Ground, they just called it WAG for short"

Tifa said "I see!"

Tifa asked Bartender "Who is the leader of this City?"

Bartender answered "Vrad Lordstein, he rarely came out from his castle. rumored said that he is dead and came back to life."

Then Tifa filled half the glass with the Red Lance, then Tifa drink the Red Lance.

after that

Tifa asked Bartender "What is next after this city?"

Bartender answered "the North part is Fraiz Land, the southern part is South Arm Ground, the Eastern part is Eup Land. before each land you need to pass the huge Maroon forest."

Bartender gave Tifa a map.

then Bartender said to Tifa "I will sell you this map, for a price"

Tifa looked towards to the bartender.

then Tifa asked the Bartender "how much?"

the Bartender answered "5,000 Dis"

then Tifa pulled out 5,000 Dis out of her shirt, then Tifa gave the 5,000 Dis to the bartender. then the Bartender gave the map to Tifa, after that Tifa poured the Red Lance on the glass. then Tifa drinks it up.

Then Tifa walked out from the bar.

Then the next morning, Tifa, Rikku, Selphie and Rinoa walked out from the inn.

Rikku asked Tifa "So, where are we heading?"

Tifa answered "I really have no idea, Rikku."

Tifa asked Rikku, Selphie and Rinoa "any suggestions?"

Rikku said to Tifa, Rinoa and Selphie "I think, let's explore the south first at SAG City"

Rinoa said to Selphie, Rikku and Tifa "Selphie and I will go and get the ticket to that southern part of the city, while you two get some supplies, like Phoenix Down and some potion. and we'll meet on this point after we're done."

then Rinoa and Selphie walked towards the train station to get the ticket while Tifa and Rikku walked to buy some supplies.

few minutes later, Selphie and Rinoa arrived the train station. Rinoa asked the ticket seller "How much the ticket for SAG City?"

the Ticket Seller answered "I'm sorry miss. but our train don't go there, the Train only stops on Raiupu Forest, after that, you need to go on foot, it's 2 kilometers south more so you can reach it."

Rinoa asked the ticket seller "So, how much is the ticket?"

the Ticket Seller answered "500 Dis"

Rinoa said to the ticket seller "two tickets"

then Rinoa gave 1000dis to the ticket seller. then the ticket seller gave Rinoa two tickets.

the ticket seller asked Rinoa and Selphie "why you two girl want to go that place?"

Rinoa answered "oh, ity's just for exploration."

the ticket seller said to Selphie and Rinoa "You two should be very careful in the Raipu forest, there are alot of monster there, many didn't survive on that forest."

Selphie said to the ticket seller "don't worry about us sir, we can take care of ourselves."

Rinoa asked the ticket seller "So, when shall the train leave?"

the ticket seller answered "Later, afternoon at 1:30PM."

then Rinoa and Selphie walked out.

Later 1:30PM, Tifa, Selphie, Rikku and Rinoa board the train. then Selphie, Tifa, Rikku and Rinoa walked towards cabin #10.

then Tifa, Selphie, Rikku and Rinoa ready themselves, when monsters attack them in Raiupu Forest.

(To be Continue).....


	8. RaipuRaipu Forest

Chapter 8: The Raipu-Raipu Forest

Then suddenly the Train stops on the Raipu Forest Station. then Tifa, Selphie, Rikku and Rinoa slowly walked out from the train.

Tifa said to Selphie, Rikku and Rinoa "Now, let's start walking."

then Tifa, Selphie, Rikku and Rinoa quickly to the southern part. then Tifa, Selphie, Rikku and Rinoa walked tiowards the deep wood forest of Raipu Forest. After 2 hours of walking on the Raipu Forest, Selphie stopped and sat down on the ground. Rikku saw Selphie sat down on the ground,

Rikku asked Selphie "What's wrong Selphie?"

Selphie answered "Darn! I'm soooo Darn tried, Rikku.."

Then Tifa approaches towards to Selphie, then Tifa grabs Selphie's shirt.

Then Tifa shouted towards to Selphie "Look! We can't wait for you too rest, if youb want to rest. go home, or just stay here. you're just wasting our time. SAG City is far south from here."

Rinoa appraoches towards to Tifa and then holds Tifa's hand.

Rinoa said to Tifa "Don't be too hot head, Tifa. just keep cool. I know Selphie, she's just tried,"

then suddenly Rikku saw some bushes moves from rightside.

Rikku said to Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie "something's behind the bushes."

then Tifa released Selphie. then Tifa, Selphie, Rikku and Rinoa quickly walked towards it.

Then suddenly 2 Yellow Chocobo came out from the bushes.

Selphie said to Tifa, Rikku and Rinoa "it's only two yellow, harmless chocobos."

then Rikku touches one of the chocobos head.

then Tifa said to Rikku, Selphie and Rinoa "we can use these chocobos, so we go faster to SAG City,"

then Tifa and Rinoa sat in one chocobo, while Selphie and Rikku sat on the other chocobo, then they rode the chocobo.

then when they arrived on the 1km range, the Chocobos went berserk, then Chocobos threw Tifa, Rikku, Selphie and Rinoa out from there back. Tifa, Rikku, Selphie and Rinoa were shocked.

Rikku asked Selphie, Rinoa and Tifa 'what's going on?

Rinoa answered "I think, they've freak out.."

then the chocobos return back. then Tifa, Rinoa, Selphie and Rikku looked ahead.

Rinoa said to Selphie, Rikku and Tifa "I have a bad feeling ahead,"

Tifa said to Selphie, Rikku and Selphie "come on let's go."

then Tifa, Rikku, Selphie and Rinoa walked ahead. then suddenly a tentacle of Bloodly Plant (A carnivorus plant) wrapped, Rikku and tied her up. then the bloody plant squeezes Rikku,

then Rikku screamed in pain "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"

Rikku shouted towards to Tifa, Rinoa and Selphie "Help!!"

Then Tifa, Selphie and Rinoa were shocked to the huge Bloody Plant. The Bloody Plant is 12foot high, with 16 meter of tentacle.

Selphie asked Tifa and Rinoa "how can we save Rikku ?"

Tifa answered "Let's just attack it."

then Tifa, Rinoa and Selphie attacked the Bloody Plant, but the bloody plant tentacle are strikes towards them. So Rinoa, Selphie and Tifa are having hard time dodges every tentacle. Then Tifa, Rinoa and Selphie backs out.

Selphie said to Tifa and Rinoa "it's no use, that thing attack speed is too fast. we might get caught."

then suddenly the bloody palnt pressed more on Rikku body. then crrrk!! Rkku screamed in pain "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!! Help!!!!!!!!" Then Rikku's ribe have been damage,

Then Rinoa Tifa and Selphie are helpless.

(To Be Continue....)


	9. Chapter 9: Enter SAG City

Southern Arm Ground

Meanwhile Tifa, Selphie and Rinoa are still thinking a plan to rescue Rikku. then suddenly Rinoa have a idea.

Rinoa said to Tifa and Selphie "Let's surround it, then attack it."

then Tifa quickly run to the leftside, Rinoa is on the rightside, while Selphie is behind.

Then suddenly Rinoa shouted to Tifa and Selphie "Go!!"

Then Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie attacked the bloody plant uses tentacles to whip Selphie, Tifa and Rinoa. then Tifa, Selphie and Rinoa crashed down to the ground. then suddenly Rikku reaches his short dagger, then Rikku quickly cuts the bloody plant's tentacle. then Rikku fell down on the ground.

Rikku screamed "aaaaaaahhhh!"

Rikku splits blood out from her mouth, then Rinoa quickly run towards to Rikku. then Rinoa carried Rikku and run towards to the left side of the tree. Selphie and Tifa quickly approaches towards to Rinoa.

Rinoa asked Rikku "are you okay?"

Rikku answered "no so, My ribs probably broken"

Rinoa quickly loaded her pine-wheel thrower. then Rinoa quickly charges towards the bloody plant. Tifa, Rikku and Selphie were shocked

Rikku shouted towards to Rinoa "No! Rinoa, Come back"

then suddenly Rikku felt the pain on her ribs.

Rikku shouted "aaaahhhhhhh!"

Tifa said to Rikku "you better rest, for awhile. We'll handle this."

Rikku said to Tifa "No, I want to help"

Tifa quickly got a sleep powder, then Tifa threw the powder on Rikku's face. then Rikku instantly went to sleep.

Tifa said toSelphie "come on Selphie, Let's help Rinoa."

Then Tifa and Selphie stands up and quickly run to help Rinoa.

Meanwhile Rinoa is having hardtime attacking the bloody plant. Rinoa is still dodging and evading the bloody plant's tentacle. but little did Rinoa knows that there's a tentacle is just 3 meters away behind Rinoa. then the tentacle swiftly strikes towards to Rinoa. but Tifa quickly rammed Rinoa out of the way. then Rinoa and Tifa both crashed on the ground.

Rinoa said to Tifa "Thanks,"

Tifa said to Rinoa "Just watch your back next time"

Selphie said to Rinoa and Tifa "come on, let's kill that creature, so we can move on"

then Rinoa and Tifa stands up. then Rinoa fired her pine-wheeled towards the bloody plant. then the pine-wheel cuts through 5 tentacles and 3 petals. then suddenly a acids fell down from the plant.

Selphie said to Rinoa and Tifa "That plant won't die, unless we destroy the root"

Tifa looked down on the bloody plant's. then suddenly Tifa saw a red root underneath the Bloody Plant.

Tifa said to Rinoa "Rinoa, target that red root."

Rinoa said to Tifa "Roger!"

then Rinoa aimed her pine-wheel thrower towards the root. then then Rinoa fired the pine-wheel and the the pine-wheel hits the root. then pine-wheel hits on the root and the spinned through the root. then suddenly the bloody plant just sink down to the ground. after that, Selphie, Tifa, and Rinoa sat down on the ground.

Rinoa said toTifa and Selphie "good thing, it's finish."

Tifa said to Rinoa "it isn't over yet, girls. We still have to walked through this forst, to reach SAG city and the treat Rikku,"

Selphie asked Tifa "Can we rest here for a while?"

Tifa answered "no way,"

Tifa said to Selphie "And in this forest, it's very dangerous. we almost got kill from the plant, what more the others."

Rinoa stands up and walked towards Selphie. then Rinoa sat down beside Selphie's left side. then Rinoa sat down.

Rinoa said to Selphie "Tifa's right Selphie,"

Selphie stands up and shouted and asked Tifa "Why you have to decide my fate? who are you decided?"

Tifa stands up and approaches towards to Selphie.

Tifa shouted towards Selphie "I'm just concern of our lives here, you better be thankful. if you won't follow, well fine."

Rinoa said to Selphie and Tifa "enough f this fighting. we're just her in the same situation. let's help each other, not fight and before that, we must help Rikku"

then suddenly two chocoboes approaches towards to Rinoa.

Rinoa said to Tifa and Selphie "come on Selphie,"

then Selphie and Rinoa rode a chocobo, while Tifa carried Rikku and then put Rikku on the back of the chocobo. then Tifa rode the chocobo.

Then they rode to SAG city

Then a 3 hours, Tifa, Rinoa, Selphie and Rikku arrived on the road to SAG. Then Tifa, Rinoa, Selphie and Rikku stepped down from the chocoboes. then Tifa carried Rikku, while Selphie and Rinoa walked towards to SAG city.

Then minutes later, Tifa, Rinoa, Selphie and Rikku arrived in SAG city.

Tifa, Rinoa, Selphie noticed that SAG city is just similar to WAG city,

Tifa said to Rinoa and Selphie "let's find an inn to stay for a night."

(To Be Continued)


	10. About King Ganford Glahad Statue

King Ganford Glahan Statue

Rinoa said to Tifa and Selphie "Let's take Rikku to the hospital first, she's badly wounded.

then Tifa, Rinoa and Selphie search for the hosipital, then 2 minutes later, Rinoa saw a hospital, then Rinoa, Selphie and Tifa quickly in towards the hospital. then Rinoa quickly approaches towards to the nurse's office.

Rinoa said to the nurse "please, help my frined here, she's badly wounded."

The nurse said to Rinoa "okay, just go to room 10, and a the doctor will go check on her."

then Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie quickly run towards to the room 10. then Rinoa slowly put Rikku on the bed.

Rinoa said to Rikku "Hold on, Rikku please"

then suddenly Doctor Helmwalters walked in to the room.

Doctor Helmwalters asked Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie "what seem to be the problem?"

Rinoa answered Doctor Helmwalters "Our friend got hurt in battle, I think she broke her ribs"

Then Doctor Helmwalters pushed the bed to the X-ray, room. then Doctor Helmwalter pressed the on button to actibvate the X-ray machine, then on the X-ray machine shown that Rikku have broken ribs and some infection on it.

then Doctor Helmswalters walked out from the X-ray room, and approaches towards to Rinoa.

Doctor Helmwalters said to Rinoa "your friend suffered a broken ribs and some infection, it could take days for her to heal."

Doctor Helmwalter asked Rinoa "you girls aren't from SAG city?"

Rinoa answered "no, We just came to visit the place."

Doctor Helmwalter said to Rinoa "there's are inn couple of block from here, if you don't mind staying."

Rinoa said to Doctor Helmwalter "okay,"

then Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie walked out from the hospital, then Tifa, Rinoa and Selphie walked in towards the inn. then inside the inn. Rinoa approaches twoards to the owner.

Rinoa said to the owner "Sir, we like to rent a room."

then the owner gave the key to Rinoa.

the owner said to Rinoa "Room 10,"

then Rinoa, Tifa ans Selphie walked towards to room. then when they arrived at the door, Rinoa opened the door. Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie was shocked to see the room was so clean and huge, just like a five star hotel.

Then Rinoa quickly run and jump on the bed.

Rinoa said "Darn, I'm sooo tired."

then Rinoa grabs a soft pillow and bear hug it.

while Selphie just walked towards the bathroom, then Selphie steps in the bathtub and then open the shower. then shower of water flowed on Selphie's body. then suddenly tears fell down from Selphie's eyes.

meanwhile Tifa walked in to the bathroom, then Tifa heard a shower is open.

Tifa asked Selphie "Selphie are you there?"

Then Tifa saw Selphie is in the bathtub crying. then Tifa closed the shower and then walked in to the bathtub.

Tifa said to Selphie "Selphie, I'm sorry to get mad on you. I...I just.....aaarrhhh!....I just can't say to you Selphie, I just don't like to lose that's all."

Selphie said to Tifa "it's not about that, I just can't believe this, Tifa. every fight, we almost got killed, Rikku now is in the hosiptal. now who'll end up next."

Tifa said to Selphie "I'm going out now, to learn more on this city, if you like to come feel free."

Then Selphie and Tifa shaked hands at each other, after that, Selphie and Tifa walked out from the bathtab. then Tifa and Selphie approach towards Rinoa.

Tifa said to Rinoa "Rinoa, let's go scout this place out first to learn more about this city."

Rinoa said to Tifa "I suggest, we better rest for now, let's investigate this town tomorrow."

The Next day 7:30AM, Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie finished their mornng hygene.

Rinoa said to Tifa and Selohie "come let's investigate this place."

then Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie walked out from the inn. then Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie

Then on the city, Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie saw a huge statue of the King of SAG city. Rinoa saw scripted word on the statue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I, Ganford Glahad will be your present king. the king of Southern Arms Ground

I will be your, Judge, Jury and Excutioner, I will rule this place as should be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

then Rinoa asked one of the bystanders "Sir, who is this King Ganford."

the bystander answered "He's a former king of here, he's been dead for almost three years."

Tifa asked the bystander "where is the castle of King Ganford?"

the bystander answered "it's 2KM south here, you must pass another Kujiji forest, there's lot of dangerous monters,"

Tifa said to the bystander "okay thanks,"

Tifa said to Rinoa and Selphie "let's go check the castle up."

Selphie said to Tifa "no way, we're not yet prepared. we don't know what type on monster he's talking about."

Rinoa said to Tifa "before that, let's check on Rikku's condition first on the hospital."

Then Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie went in to hospital and walked into to room 10. then Rinoa saw Doctor Helmwalters. then Rinoa approaches towards to Doctor Helmwalters.

Rinoa asked Doctor Helmwalters "how the condition of Rikku,"

Doctor Helmwalters answered "she'll be find, we cleaned up the infection. later, we do our second step, don't worry, she's will be in good hands."

then Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie walked out from the hospital. then suddenly a fight show been shown on the titantron just above the hospital.

Rinoa, Selphie and Tifa looked at the fight.

Tifa said to Rinoa and Selphie "Let's join the fght. so we can get some money for now."

Selphie said to Tifa "We still got supply in at the bag,"

Tifa said to Selphie, Rinoa "no, We're just gonna watch it live, on the arena."

(To Be Continued)


	11. Fatal Error

Fatal Error 

Tifa, Selphie and Rinoa walked into the arena. then Tifa, Rinoa and Selphie walked into the management office. then there is Clowford the

manager.

then Clowford asked Tifa, Selphie and Rinoa "what can I offer you girls?"

then Rinoa walked forward.

Rinoa said to Clowford "we want fight in your arena, if possible."

Clowford asked Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie "you, three girl aren't from this here, am I right?"

Rinoa answered "yes,"

Clowfordsaid toRinoa "I really need your identification cards, if you wanna battle."

Rinoa said to Clowford "no problem"

then Rinoa pulled out her identification from her left pocket, then Rinoa put the identificationcard on the table. then Selphie and Tifa walked forward and then pulled out their identifaction card and then put it on the table.

Clowford asked Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie "have you girls fought any strong monster?"

Selphie answered "yeah,wedefeated Roki Doki, in WAG Arena."

Clowford looked towards to Selphie,

Tifa said to Selphie "Selphie, don't be to confident,"

Clowfordasked Tifa, Selphie and Rinoa "okay, so you three will fight together against our fighters?"

Rinoa answered "yes sir,"

Clowford smiled and said to Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie "I failed to mention that your fight will be randomize."

Selphie, Rinoa and Tifa were shocked.

Clowford said to Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie "but, it will be on your level, don't worry."

Clowford asked Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie "if you girls win, how much will want? for your prize?"

Tifa answered "100,000 Dis,"

Clowford said to Rinoa, Tifa, Selphie "okay, I'll arrange your match, please be prepare your matach later in the evening,I'll put yougirls in the main event,"

Rinoa asked Clowford "can we get your Identification card now?"

Clowford answered "not yet, I need to do it legelly, so you get it later, please come back later."

Rinoa said to Clowford "okay,"

then Rinoa, Tifa and Selphe walked out from the room. while the Clowford looked on Rinoa's Identification.

Name: Rinoa Heartily

Student: Balamb Garden

Home: Timber

Unlimted Credit:

ThenClowford puts Rinoa's identifaction on the table, then Clowfock got Tifa's Identification and looked at it

Name: Tifa Lockheart

Home: Nibelhiem

Then Clowford puts Tifa's identification card down on the table. then Clowford picked up Selphie's identification card and looked at it

Name: Selphie Tilmitt

Student: Balamb Garden

Unlimited Credit

Clowford said to himself "hmmmmm, interesting,"

Clowford picked up the phone,

(On the phone)

Clowford said :later's main event will be, a triple tag. Megahurtz,Amadeus, Ankore. I will be 500,000Dis

meanwhile Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie is outside the arena.

Rinoa said to Tifa and Selphie "Tifa, Selphie you two investigate, get more information about WAG and SAG and about Ganford Glahan, while I gocheck Rikku,I'll back in the hotel."

Tifa said to Rinoa "okay, but don't tell Rikku about the fight. she's just a kid,"

Rinoa said to Tifa "okay,"

then Rinoa walked towards to hospital. whileTifa and Selphie just stands there.

Tifa asked Selphie "where shall we start,"

Selphie answered "let's go shopping first,let's see what staff they have here."

Tifa smiled

Tifa said to Selphie "okay,"

Tifa and Selphie walked around the city .

meanwhile Rinoa arrived in the Hospital, then Rinoa walked towards to Room 10. Rinoa saw Rikku is had a large bandage on her stomage. Rinoa approaches towards to Rikku.

Rinoa asked Rikku "are you okay now?"

Rikku answered "yes, I'm okay, but the doctor suggested that I'll stay a week, to recover."

Rinoa said to Rikku "we can't, we're leaving tomorrow, we're gonna investigate. Now Selphie and Tifa are investigating"

Rikkusaid to Rinoa "I'm fine now, Rinoa."

then Rikku tried to stand up, then Rikku screamed aaaahhhhhh! then Rikku quickly lay on the bed.

Rikku said "Darn,"

Rinoa said to Rikku "don't force yourself"

Later, that Night. Tifa and Selphie are preparing their match. then suddenly Rinoa just arrive. Rinoa saw Tifa ans Selphie are preparing themselves.

Rinoa asked Selphie and Tifa "have you found anything yet?"

Tifa answered "no, they seems to hide something,"

Selphie asked Rinoa "how's Rikku?"

Rinoa answered "she's okay, but the doctor say, she need to stay for a week."

Rinoa puts her pine- wheel bomerang on her wrist. while Selphie carried her cross-nunchucks, and Tifa puts on hergloves.

then Rinoa, Selphie and Tifa walked out from the hotel.

Then Rinoa, Selphie, and Tifa walked in to the arena management office. Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie approaches towards to Clowford.

Rinoa asked Clowford "can we get our identification card now?"

Clowford answered "sure,"

then Clowford puts their identification card on the table. then Tifa, Rinoa and Selphie got their card back.

Clowford asked Rinoa, Tifa and Selphie "you girls ready?"

Selphie answered "yeah!"

Clowford said Rinoa, Selphie and Tifa "okay, let's the fight begin"

then Rinoa, Selphie and Tifa walked out from the office. then Rinoa, Selphie and Tifa walked towards the arena.

Then suddenly five sentinels (arena guardians) approaches towards to Selphie, Tifa and Rinoa.

Sentinelsaid to Rinoa,Selphie andTifa "there are 2 cells behind, the two persons who are not fight will wait there, if your fighter want to take a subtitute, press thatbotton beside the cell. and thecell will open. the cell is highlyon high voltage, on the the tag botton can open itthis matchi is worth 500,000 Dis."

Slephie, Rinoa and Tifa were shocked.

Selphie said to theSentinel "no, our match is 3 on 3, all three."

Sentinel said to Selphie "your match is 3 on 3 tag, that's final"

then Sentinels walked away. then suddenly 2 cells were opened.

Rinoa asked Selphie and Tifa "who's gonna fight first?"

Selphie answered "I will,"

Rinoa said to Selphie "good luck,"

then Rinoa and Tifa walked in the cell, then suddenly Amadeus walked in. Amadeus (is like a zombie, but it's a Demi- Human,)

Selphie said to herself "this is easy."

Then Selphie charges towards to Amadeus, Selphie's swings her cross nunchucks on Amadeus, but Amadeus easily dodges Selphie's attack.. then Selphie quickly backs off.

Selphie said to Amadeus "your fast, but not fast enough"

then Selphie charges towards to Amadeus again. then suddenly Amadeus opened his mouth, then a a smoke passed through Selphie. Selphie stopped, then Selphie cough. then suddenly Amadues charages towards to Selphie. Amadeus punched Selphie's stomach. Selphie "ooohhhh!" then Selphie resist the pain, Selphie quickly swings her nunchucks vertically, but Amadeus evade it. then Amadeus grabs Selphie's right arm. Selphie was shock. then suddenly Amadeus punched Selphie's stomach with force. Selphie's screamed "ooooooooohhhhh!" then Amadeus twisted Selphie's right arm. then Crrrrkk! Selphie screamed "aaaaaaaaahhhh!" then Selphie dropped her cross nunchucks. then Amadeus punched Selphie's stomach again. then crrrrkkk! Selphie screamed "aaaaaaaaahhhh!" then Amadeus released Selphie's right arm. then Selphie fell down to the ground.

Rinoa shouted to Selphie "Selphie get out of there, tag us."

Then Selphie slowly stand up. then Selphie charges towards to Amadeus again. Selphie punched Amadeus, but Amadeus easily dodges it.

Tifa shouted towards to Selphie "Selphie, no! your gonna get hurt, tag me, rest first."

meanwhile Selphie punched Amadeus with a cross punched. but Amadeus ducked down, then Amadus punched Selphie's stomach with an uppercut. Selphie slowly fading away, then Selphie kneeled down on the ground. Selphie vomitted blood out from her moth.

Tifa shouted "Selphie!"

While Rinoa turned around and covered her eyes.

then Amadeus grabs Selphie's neck and carried her up. then suddenly Selphie punched Amadues on face, with very less force. it didn't affect Amadeus, then Amadeus choked Selphie, then Slammed Selphie on the ground five times. then Amadeus jumps 200 meters up to the sky , grabbing Selphie by the neck, then Amadeus dived down. then Boooooommm! while Tifa and Rinoa are helpless to help Selphie after the smoke is clear. Amadeus is standing while Selphie is down, with blood all over her face,

Tifa shouted "Selphie!"

then suddenly Selphie slowly grabs Amadeus right foot. then Amadeus smiled towards to Selphie. Amadeus grabs Selphie's hair.

Amadeus said to Selphie "I'll finish this"

Amadeus threw Selphie towards Tifa's Cell. then Selphie got electricuted. Selphie screamed "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" then Selphie fell down to the ground. then Amadeus charges towards to Selphie. Amadeus grabs Selphie's neck, then threw Selphie up on air. then Amadeus jumps up on air. then on the air, Amadeus grabs Selphie's neck, then they both dived down. then boooooooommmmm!. Selphie crushed down on the ground first. then Amadeus landed beside Selphie. then Amadeus grabs Selphie by the hair again. then Amadeuskneed Selphie's stomachten times. then more blood came outSelphie'smouth. then Amadeus slammed Selphie again. then Amadeus punched Selphie to death...

(To Be Continue)


	12. Body Bag

Body Bags

Then suddenly Amadeus stopped punching Selphie. then Amadeus grabs Selphie by the neck, then Raises up Selphie. then crowd cheers yeeeehhhheeeyy!. while Rinoa slowly turned around and opened her eyes. then Rinoa saw Amadeus raises Selphie up.

Rinoa shouted "Nooooooo!"

then Amadeus dropped Selphie on the ground. then Amadeus walked towards the cell. then suddenly Rinoa's cell opened up. Rinoa walked towards Selphie's. Rinoa saw Selphie's bloody face. then Rinoa embraces Selphie. then Rinoa cried.

Rinoa said to Selphie "I'll avenge you, Selphie. I swear it." 

then Rinoa touch Selphie's chest. Rinoa notices Selphie's heart is slowly pumping. Rinoa noticed that Selphie is still alive.  
then suddenly Sentinels approaches Rinoa.

Sentinel said to Rinoa "we're gonna take Selphie. She's dead."

then Sentinel carried Selphie away. Then Rinoa stands up, looked angry eyes towards to Amadeus. then suddenly Clowford announce.

Clowford said "Rinoa Heartily opponent is Megahurtz"

then suddenly Megahurtz walked out from his cell. Megahurtz (is fully aromored. with knight's helm, carrying a long sword) then Rinoa prepared her pine-wheel bommerang. then Rinoa quickly run around. the arena. while Megahurtz just standing there.  
then suddenly Rinoa is behind Megahurtz. then Rinoa aimed her Pine-wheel bommerang and then fired the bommerang towards to Megahurtz. then the Rinoa keeps on running around, Megahurtz and keeps on firing bommerang towards to Megahurtz. then suddenly Megahurtz pointed his right hand palm towards towards to Rinoa. then suddenly sharp nail fired out towards to Rinoa. Rinoa was shocked.  
then Rinoa quickly run around. then suddenly a sharp nail hits Rinoa's right leg, the sharp nail pierce through Rinoa's right leg. then Rinoa fell down the groun. Tifa saw Rinoa is hurt.

Tifa shouted "Rinoa!"

then suddenly Megahurtz walked towards Rinoa, Rinoa looked towards to Megahurtz. Rinoa aimed towards to Megahurtz face. then Rinoa Rinoa fired five boomerang towards to Megahurtz, but the boomerangs just bounce back. Rinoa was shocked. then suddenly Megahurtz swings his long sword horizontally. then Rinoa blocked it with her pine-wheel. then bang! the pine-wheel was totally detroyed then sword's edge pierce through Rinoa's skin.

Rinoa screamed "aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" 

Tifa shouted " Rinoa!"

then Rinoa got scared. then Rinoa quickly crawled towards to Tifa's cell. then suddenly Megahurtz just appeared in front of Rinoa.  
Rinoa was shocked. then Rinoa stopped. then Megahurtz stepped on Rinoa's body. but Rinoa quickly rolled out and then Rinoa.  
quickly crawled towards to Tifa. then suddenly a sharp nail hits Rinoa's shoulder.

Rinoa screamed "aaaaahhhhh!"

Rinoa ignored the pain. Rinoa keeps on crwaling towards to Tifa. while Megahurtz slowly walked towards to Rinoa.

Tifa shouted towards to Rinoa "Rinoa hurry up."

then suddenly saw a rock, then Rinoa quickly threw the rock towards the tag botton. then the rock hits the tag botton. then Tifa's cell's opened up. then Tifa quickly run out. then Tifa quickly charges towards to Megahurtz. then Tifa uses her limited break. ting, ting, tan, tong, ting. then Tifa backs off. Tifa noticed that it didn't affect Megahurtz. then Megahurtz faces Tifa. then Megahurtz pointed his right hand palm towards to Tifa. the suddenly sharp nails fires out with rapid speed towards to Tifa. Tifa quickly dodges the nail.

Tifa said to herself "I can't keep this up."

then suddenly Megahurtz pointed his left palm towards to Tag botton of Ankore. then the sharp nail, hits the botton. then the cell just opened. then Ankore walked out from his cell. Ankore (hard dragon skin,) then Ankore quickly charges towards Tifa turned and saw Ankore is coming towards her. then Ankore clothesline Tifa. then Tifa crushed down to the ground. then suddenly Megahurtz walked towards to Tifa, but Tifa quickly stands up. then Tifa saw Ankore. then Ankore charges towards to Tifa. Ankore punched Tifa.  
but Tifa easily blocked, Ankore's punched.

meanwhile Megahurtz slowly walked towards to Rinoa. Rinoa noticed that Megahurtz is coming. Rinoa slowly crawled away from Megahurtz. then suddenly Megahurtz pointed his right palm towards the tag botton of Amadeus. Rinoa noticed it.

Rinoa shouted towards to Tifa "Tifa! he's gonna let that one out. stop him."

Tifa looked towards to Megahurtz. then Tifa pushed Ankore. then Tifa quickly charges towards to Megahurtz. then suddenly Megahurtz changes his target. Megahurtz aimed towards to Tifa. Tifa was shocked. then Megahurtz fired a sharp nail towards Tifa's stomach. the sharp nail pierce through Tifa's stomach.

Tifa screamed "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Rinoa saw Tifa got hurt.

Rinoa shouted "nooooooo!"

then Tifa crushed down on the ground.

then Ankore walked towards to Tifa. then Ankore grab Tifa by the neck. then Ankore carried Tifa up. Ankore chokes on Tifa. then Rinoa just watched Tifa helplessly. then suddenly Ankore punched Tifa on the stomach. then more blood came out from Tifa's mouth.

Rinoa looked down on the ground and cried.

Rinoa said to herself "Damn, We're all dead, Damn, I don't have any weapons anymore, Tifa and Selphie are down."

then suddenly Amadeus, Megahurtz and Ankore is standing in front of Rinoa.

then Amadeus grabs Rinoa's neck. then Amadeus punched Rinoa's stomach with power. then Rinoa spits blood out from her mouth.  
then Rinoa vomitted blood out from her mouth. then Amadeus punched Rinoa's face. then Rinoa fell down on the ground unconscous.

Then the Sentinels carried Rinoa and Tifa away.

then the Sentinels put carried Selphie, Tifa and Rinoa and threw them into thrash. Selphie, Tifa and Rinoa are still unconscious.  
then suddenly Selphie's slowly opened her eyes. Selphie noticed that she's outside. then Selphie slowly stands up. then suddenly Selphie just fell down, Selphie is too weak to stand up. Selphie slowly crawled towards to Tifa. Selphie saw Tifa is bad hurt.  
then Selphie grabs Tifa's right arm, then Selphie puts Tifa's right arm on her shoulder. then Selphie grabs Rinoa's left arm, then Selphie puts Rinoa's left arm on her shoulder, then Selphie slowly carried Tifa and Rinoa. Selphie slowly carried back to hotel.

then later, Selphie, Tifa and Rinoa arrived back in to the hotel. Selphie put tifa and Rinoa in to their bed. then Selphie puts a medicine on Tifa's wound's then Selphie's opened Rinoa's mouth and then puts a medicine on it. then Selphie puts a medicine on her face. then Selphie slowly walked towards to the bath room. then Selphie wipes the blood on her face.

then Selphie said to herself "I graduated in Balamb garden, I am the best in Balamb garden, what's going on."

then suddenly somebody knocked on the door. then Selphie walked out from the bathroom.

then Selphie asked "who is it?"

but no answer. then Selphie opened the door. Selphie saw Quistis. Selphie was shocked.

Selphie said "Quistis"

Quistis said to Selphie "may I come in?"

Selphie said to Quistis "sure,"

then Quistis walked in.

Selphie asked Quistis "what brings you here?"

Quistis said to Selphie "I just came to warn you about something Selphie."

Selphie asked Quistis "what?"

Quistis said to Selphie "Actually, it's not you who graduated, it's Squall, got the top."

Selphie was shocked.

Selphie asked Quistis "what do you mean?"

Quistis asked Selphie "have Seed gave you the special and a hard quest, the Gorreman beast?"

Selphie answered "no,"

Quistis said to Selphie "before you graduate, you must have that much, and you must win it flawlessly."

Selphie was shocked.

Selphie asked Quistis "how about Rinoa?"

Quistis answered "Rinoa need to get the test, but Seed, excused her. Seed said that she'd past that test."

Quistis said to Selphie "and I felt something wierd going on in Balamb garden, good thing your alright,"

Selphie looked down on the ground. then Selphie cried.

Selphie said to Quistis "is not that, Damn Seed. I almost got kill in many occassion."

Quistis noticed that Selphie's right arm is broken, Quistis pulled out a medicine out from her left pocket. then Quistis puts the medicine on Selphie's right arm. then Selphie felt pain.

Selphie screamed "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Quistis said to Selphie "I suggest let's go back, to Balab garden, Selphie."

Selphie said to Quistis "not yet, we're in investigation this land first, I felt that something wierd going on here too."

Quistis saw Rinoa and Tifa and unconscious. Quistis walked towards to Rinoa. Quistis holds Rinoa's face. Quistis noticed that Rinoa received a power punched.

Quistis said to Selphie "we must get out here,"

Selphie asked Quistis "why?"

Quistis said to Selphie "I never saw this kind of damage, even Squall will have a hard time fighting it. Selphie those you fought,  
are more strong and powerful than you, you can't win."

Quistis said to Selphie "if you continue it, you'll get yourself killed, Selphie"

Selphie was shocked

(To be Continued) 


	13. Failure to Recover

Failure to Recover

Quistis asked Selphie "Selphie, who is this girl?

Selphie answered "yes, I just met her recently."

Quistis asked herself " why did Seed, brought Rinoa here too? Is Seed planing to eliminate Selphie and Rinoa?"

Then Quistis gave Selphie a recovering potion, and some badages. then Selphie opened Rinoa's mouth and pour the recovering potion and wrapped bandages on chest and stomach area.

then Boom!!! wall and mirror suddenly shattered, then suddenly a shinobi came out from a smoke. The Shinobi with a big Shuriken behind her. then the Shinobi quickly charges towards to Selphie. then the Shinobi gave a flying kick to Selphie. the Shinobi kicked Selphie on the stomach crrrrk!!!. then Selphie flew and hit the hard wall. then Selphie crashed down to the ground unconsicous. The Quistis quickly pulled out Whip. then the shinobi charges towards to Quistis. Quistis threw a shuriken towards to Quistis. Quistis quickly dodges it. then the SHinobi charges towards to Quistis, the SHinobi gave Quistis a back roundhouse kick towards to Quistis, Quistis wasn't able to blocked and hit Quistis on the right cheek.  
Quistis flew and crashed and through the wall. then the Shinobi quickly run towards to Quistis. then the SHinobi saw Tifa lying down on a bed. the Shinobi was shocked.

the Shinobi angrily shouted towards to QUistis "What have done to Tifa!"

then the Shinobi quickly charges towards to Quistis then the Shinobi grabs QUistis neck using her lefy hand and then punched Quistis and in the stomach. then the Shinobi punched Quistis ten times on the stomach. then suddenly Tifa slowly gaining consciousness, then Tifa turned and saw a SHinobi punching Quistis. Tifa quickly realises that Shinobi. then Tifa quickly and softly speaking "Yuuf" then the Shinobi saw Tifa slightly moved. then the Shinobi stopped punched Quistis amd run towards to Tifa. then the Shinobi took off her mask. it's Yuffie

Yuffie said to Tifa " Tifa, I came here to rescue you,"

Then Yuffie asked Tifa "who are these people, what did they done to you."

Tifa slowly and softly said to Yuffie "Yuffie, they're my friends."

Yuffie was shocked,

Yuffie said to Tifa "I heard from the Balamb Garden headmaster Seed that, there something fishy going on this place, and he told that you've been kidnap by these renegade girls."

Tifa was shocked.

Tifa asked herself "Renegade girls!"

The suddenly Quistis slowly gained consciousness.

Quistis slowly said to Yuffie "you've been trick, like us all."

Yuffie turned and charges towards to Quistis, then Yuffie kicked Quistis on the face, then Quistis crashed down to the ground.

Tifa said to Yuffie "Yuffie, Stop please."

but Yuffie just ignored Tifa, and quickly charges towards to Quistis.

then Tifa uses all her might then screamed "Yuffie STOPPP!!!!"

Then Yuffie stopped.

then Tifa vommitted blood out from her mouth.

Yuffie turned and Tifa unconscous again.

Yuffie shouted "TIFA!!!"

then Quistis said to Yuffie "Yuffie, take this and treat her, she's very injured"

Then Quistis offered ger the recovering potion and some badages. then Yuffie received the recovering potion and the bandages then Yuffie kicked Quistis on the faced and knocking her out.

next morning, Quistis, Tifa and Rinoa gain consciousness. Tifa quickly stands up. then Yuffie is leading on the door.

Yuffie said Tifa "Tifa, you must rest days so you can fully recover."

Quistis asked Yuffie " Did you treat us?"

Yuffie answered "yes,"

Rinoa asked Yuffie "where's Selphie?"

Yuffie answered "she's still recovering,"

Yuffie asked Tifa "Tifa what's going on here."

Tifa looked down and answered "It's a long story Yuffie, and I still can't figure out what's up"

Yuffie asked Tifa "are the bad guys?,"

Quistis said to Yuffie and Tifa "OI'm Quistis Trepe, a teacher from the Balamb garden, and teacher of Rinoa and Selphie."

Quistis said to herself "what's going on,"

Rinoa said to Tifa, Quistis and Yuffie "let's check Rikku on the hospital, I just want to know how is she"

Quistis asked Rinoa "who is Rikku?"

Rinoa answered "one of our friend, I meet her at Timber, she got injured when we travelled through the forest on Raipu Raipu FOrest"

Quistis and Yuffie were shocked to here the Raipu Raipu Forest.

Quistis said to Tifa and Rinoa " Raipu Raipu forest is one of the most dangerous place,"

Yuffie said to Rinoa and Tifa "yeah, that one hell of a dangerous place, good thing you girls didn't get killed."

Then Quistis remembered about the power punch.

Quistis asked Rinoa "who power punch you?"

Rinoa answered "We were in the arena, fighting, so we can earn some Dis."

Quistis got a little bit angry.

Quistis said to Rinoa and Tifa "Good thing, I came here in time and that power punch wasn't that strong."

Tifa asked Quistis "why?"

Quistis answered "if uses on a maximum power, it no long the power punch, it is called XERO"

(To be Continued)... 


	14. Yuffie met her match

Yuffie met her match 

Quistis said to Selphie, Yuffie, Tifa and Rinoa "Xero is just a single punch, when it hit any part of your body surely your you'll die"

Selphie, Tifa and Rinoa was scared shocked, but Yuffie is relax and smiling.

Yuffie said to Quistis "Missy, I can handle it. I have speed!!"

Tifa said to Quistis "Yeah, Yuffie is a Shinobi. she is faster on our group"

Quistis said to Yuffie "it's not Missy, it's Quistis."

Rinoa said to Quistis, Tifa, Yuffie and Selphie "Let's go check Rikku first, she be in trouble alone"

then Rinoa, Quistis, Tifa, Yuffie and Selphie walked out from the room and went to check on Rikku.

Few minutes Later, Rinoa, Quistis, Tifa, Rinoa, Yuffie and Selphie arrived in on the hospital. Rinoa, Quistis, Tifa, Rinoa, Yuffie and Selphie saw Rikku is still awake. Rinoa quickly run towards to Rikku and hug her.

Rinoa asked Rikku "how are you Rikku?"

Rikku answered "I'm fine, good thing Doctor Helmwalters gave me a medicine, it's kinda funny thou, He said it will my bones will heal couple of days."

Quistis said to Rikku "That's odd"

then suddenly Yuffie sense someone is spying on them, then Yuffie silently sneak away. then the spy quickly run away. The spy quickly jumps out from the window.  
and so Yuffie follow her. then Yuffie quickly threw her huge shuriken, then the shuriken hits the wall. then the spy stop

Yuffie said to the spy "Hold it!"

then the spy turned around and face Yuffie, then the spy quickly pulled the shuriken and threw it back to Yuffie. Yuffie easily catch her shuriken.

Yuffie said to the spy "I don't like to fight, you."

Yuffie asked the spy "who are you?"

the Spy answered "My name is Cassie"

Then Cassie quickly draw her short sword and threw it towards Yuffie. Yuffie easily dodge it, then Yuffie charges towards to Cassie. when Yuffie is exactly 7 meters

Cassie silently said "Negatve Xero!"

but Yuffie instantly notice. Yuffie just threw her huge Shuriken, then Yuffie quickly back 5 feet away. then Cassie punched the huge Shuriken.  
Boom!!!

Yuffie was shocked, the Shuriken turned to dust.

Yuffie said to herself "impossible,with one punch, my shuriken destroyed"

Cassie said to Yuffie "You'll die if you continue, I'll let live if you leave me alone"

then Cassie turned and slowly walked away from Yuffie.

Yuffie became a little bit angry, then Yuffie pulled out 4 mini kunai. then threw it towards Cassie. Cassie instantly noticed it.  
then Cassie easily dodge it. then Yuffie pulled a midium size kunai.

Yuffie said to Cassie "Ill defeat you,"

Cassie turned and face Yuffie. then Yuffie quickly charges towards Cassie, Yuffie kicked Cassie, but Cassie easily blocked Yuffie's kick then Cassie punched Yuffie, but Yuffie easily dodge it, and Yuffie countered it with the kick on the right knee. then Cassie punch Yuffie right cheek, Yuffie flew 10 feet horizontally and Yuffie hits the wall. then Cassie slowly walked towards to pickup her short sword.  
Meanwhile Tifa noticed that Yuffie is not with them.

Tifa asked Rinoa "Rinoa have you seen Yuffie?

Rinoa answered "no, I hardly noticed"

Rinoa said to Tifa "not to worry, she maybe have a drink."

Tifa quickly interrupted.

Tifa said to Rinoa "Yuffie is not that kinda of shinobi, she became a little bit serious girl now a days."

Meanwhile Yuffie is stand up weak and daze. then Cassie slowly walked to Yuffie.

then Cassie said to Yuffie "here ends"

then Cassie thrust her short sword horizontally towards to Yuffie, but Yuffie quickly evaded it and then countered it with her kick to the throut.  
Cassie fell down to the down to the ground. then Yuffie jumps up vertically 10 feet and threw down 5 kunai towards Cassie,  
then suddenly short sword flew towards to Yuffie, Yuffie was shock. Yuffie hardly dodges it. then Yuffie fell down to the ground. then Yuffie noticed that Cassie is behind her.

Then Cassie punched Yuffie, but Yuffie blocked it with her left arm. then crrrrkkk!!!. Yuffie quickly rolled away.

Yuffie said to herself "darn!! my arm" then Cassie quickly tackled Yuffie and slammed Yuffie to the wall. boomm!!

meanwhile Tifa heard a boom.

Tifa said to Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis "Yuffie, must be fighting someone, back there."

Quistis said to Tifa "I'll stay here, while you girls go and find her."

then Tifa, Rinoa, Selphie quickly run towards to alley.

Meanwhile Cassie stepped on Yuffie's face. then Cassie pointed her short sword on Yuffie's neck.

Cassie said to Yuffie "prepare to die"

then suddenly a Knight appeared behind Cassie.

the Knight said to Cassie "Hold it Cassie, there no need to kill her."


	15. Added two more

Added to more

the knight said to Cassie "Why sir Markhen?"

Markhen answered "she might be useful to us."

Cassie said to Markhen " Just to be sure she don't resist, I'll knock her out for the day."

then suddenly Tifa, Selphie and Rinoa landed behind Cassie.

Tifa shouted Cassie "hold it!"

Tifa, Selphie and Rinoa prepared to fight. Tifa can't believe what hey done to Yuffie.

Markhen said to Tifa, Selphie, Rinoa "stop this non-sense,"

Markhen threw a 2ML of white tube to Cassie, Cassie easily catch it. then Cassie poured it on Yuffie left arm. then Cassie step back from Yuffie.  
then suddenly Yuffie slowly stand up. then Tifa, Selphie, Rinoa quickly run towards to Yuffie.

Tifa asked Yuffie "are you okay?"

then Yuffie felt that her left arm felt better.

Yuffie answered "I'm bit okay, it's weird I was knocked out by that lady, she's good fighter, she even destroyed my shuriken"

Markhen said to Tifa, Rinoa, Selphie, Yuffie "We don't intent to kill, it's just self defense on Cassie's part. She tried to attack us."

Yuffie became angry,

Yuffie shouted towards to Markhen "Shut up!!, Cassie is spying us outside Rikkus room, I have to chase her down."

Cassie shouted Yuffie "I was ordered by Sir Markhen to investigate that hospital, coz there something fishy going on?"

Rinoa asked Cassie "What?"

Markhen turned around and said to Cassie "no more conversation, there are mere weakling."

Selphie became angry..then Selphie charges towards to Markhen. Markhen just simply backfist Selphie on her right cheek, then Selphie flew towards the wall. 

Markhen said to Selphie "Selphie Tilmitt, Balamb garden student. as expected weakling unworthy graduated of Balamb garden. Seed knows the truth,"

Then Markhen jumps on his Chocobo, and Cassie jumps on her Chocobo, then they rode off. then Selphie slowly stands up. Rinoa approaches towards to Selphie.

Rinoa asked Selphie "you okay Selphie?"

Selphie answered "eh! I bit.."

Tifa said to Rinoa, Yuffie and Selphie "let's go back,"

Later,

Rinoa, Tifa, Selphie and Yuffie arrived back to the Rikku's room. They saw Lulu and Yuna. Rikku saw Rinoa, Selphie, Tifa and Yuffie arrived.

Rikku said to Lulu and Yuna "Lulu, Yunie.. Meet my friends Selphie, Tifa, Rinoa."

Rikku said Tifa, Rinoa and Selphie "Tifa, Rinoa, Selphie meet Lulu and Yuna."

Rikku saw Yuffie, and wondered.

Rikku asked Yuffie "who you? ninja girl?"

Yuffie answered "Yuffie Kisaragi,"

Quistis asked Tifa, Rinoa, Selphie, Yuffie "what was that all about? what happen to Yuffie?"

Yuffie answered "I notice a spy, so I quickly chase her."

Then Yuffie looked down on the ground,

Yuffie said to Quistis "and she beat me, almost killed me, if not of that knight stop her, I notice she knows how to use Xero"

Tifa, Quistis, Lulu, Yuna, Selphie, Rinoa was shocked.

Yuffie said to Quistis "she used negative Xero to destroy my shuriken,"

Lulu said to herself "how the hell they know the Xero, I heard it's a myth on Zanarkan. it's weird to apply it, " then Selphie slowly sneaked away from the group and when out from the room. Selphie walked towards to window, and looked out.  
Selphie had a just flashback what happen,

meanwhile inside the room,

Rikku said to Lulu, Yuna, Tifa, Quistis, Yuffie and Rinoa "let's investigate this.. this will be an adventure of a life time."

Yuna said to Rikku "yeah, but where should we start."

Quistis said to Rikku "we notice that we have four leads. Zanarkan, Balamb, SAG, WAG."

Yuffie said to Quistis "the knight and Cassie might be a lead,"

Quistis said to Yuffie "it might be a long shot, but it's worth a try, we might information from them."

Then Rinoa noticed that Selphie is not with them, Rinoa slowly and silently sneakout from the room. then Rinoa saw Selphie is alone crying.  
Rinoa approaches towards to Selphie.

Rinoa asked Selphie "why? what's wrong?"

Selphie answered "I lost again, he told me that I'm a weakling, I guess that's truth. if I weakling why did graduate,"

Rinoa said to Selphie "we're have a mission, now. first let's search for that Markhen and Cassie. he might have an answer"

(To be Continue) 


	16. Lone Runner

Lone Runner

Rinoa said to Selphie "We need you in this mission Selphie, we might find out the truth."

Selphie said to Rinoa (in an disappointing voice) "What's is the mission?"

Rinoa said to Selphie "Well investigate Cassie and Markhen, that our mission. they might have a lead or clue"  
Selphie said to Rinoa (in an disappointing voice) "the result will be the same Rinoa, there's no way we're gonna win,"

Rinoa got annoyed on Selphie's action, then Rinoa slapped Selphie's right cheek,.

Rinoa shouted towards Selphie "you're not like that Selphie, you always cheer us up. the jolly goody Selphie, your not this pathetic,"

Then Rinoa slapped Selphie's right cheek again,

Rinoa shouted towards to Selphie "Look!! here Selphie.. Tifa, Rikku, Quistis, Yuffie even those two Yuna and Lulu. there're willing to help aid us."

Selphie cried out and said to Rinoa "I want to go back to Balamb Garden,"

then suddenly bak!!!!.. Rinoa felt pain on her stomach. then Rinoa saw Selphie hits her with his nunchuck. Rinoa was shocked, as Rinoa faded away to unconsicous.

Rinoa silently said to Selphie "Sel... phie!!! waaa!!! ii!!!"

then Rinoa felt down on the ground. Selphie quickly sneakout the window, and run back to the hotel.

Meanwhile back in the room.

Rikku asked Quistis, Yuna, Lulu, Tifa and Yuffie "Hey!! Gals, how about stay in for a night?"

Tifa answered "I don't know,"

Rikku said to Tifa "come on Tifa, we'll have fan.. Fan, Fan Fan!!. and tomorrow we can go hunt,"

Lulu said to Rikku "yeah, good thing, the doctor gave the release papers already. early tomorrow morning we'll leave, and Rikku I don't want any fan and games."

Rikku said to Lulu "come on lulu don't be such an old hag!"

Lulu said to Rikku "good thing we're friends, if not your burn down, shock, and drown with my spell."

Quistis said to Lulu "SO your a black mage,"

Rikku said to Quistis "The greatess, of the all! We killed Jed!! thanks to Yunie and Lulu."

Yuna said to Rikku "I was just a summoner back then,"

Rikku said to Tifa, Quistis, Lulu, Yuffie "hey about you Galz join our little team, "The Galwingz" hmmm.. which reminds me where's Rinoa and Selphie."

meanhwile

Sephie arrived in the hotel, Selphie back her bag and leave. leaving a note. while on the street,

Selphie said to herself "I must find Cassie and Markhen alone. I want to prove myself, That I graudate on Top, I want to prove myself, I'm the best in Balamb Garden, not Squall"

then Selphie quickly run away.

Meanwhile back in the hospital, Rinoa gain conscoiusness, Rinoa slowly stands up and remebered that Selphie knocked her out. Rinoa quickly run back to Rikku room. then Rinoa quickly opened the door,

Rinoa quickly shouted "Selphie run away!!!"

Rikku, Quistis, Yuffie, Lulu, Yuna,Tifa was shocked.

Lulu said to Rinoa "she's a spy, a traitor!"

Rinoa and Quistis got mad towards to Lulu. Rinoa quickly locked and load her pinewheel boomerang and point towards to Lulu. then Yuna quickly reaction and pionted her dual pistol towards to Rinoa, Quistis pulled out her whip, and Lulu simple waiting to cast Demi on both Rinoa and Quistis.

Lulu said to Rinoa and Quisti "once I cast that spell, your will be just a lump."

Rikku shouted towards to Lulu and Yuna "Stop!!! it!!! Lulu, Yuna"

Rikku said to Lulu and Yuna "even though, tehy are new to me, I still have trust in them."

Quistis asked Rinoa "why? what happen? how it happen?"

Rinoa answered "she knocked me unconscoius, I forgot, it was all blur"

Yuffie said to Rinoa "Ill go find Selphie,"

Tifa said to Yuffie "no, Yuffie.. your hurt,"

Tifa said to Rinoa, Lulu, Rikku, Yuffie, Quistis and Yuna "Rikku's right. I just met Selphie. she actually knocked me out, the first time we met. maybe Selphie need some space, time off."

Yuffie asked Tifa "what if? Lulu's right or maybe what if she is in trouble?"

Yuffie said to Tifa "I want to go check on her, I quickly report back if what happen."

Tifa said to Yuffie "ok, just don't get any trouble," 

Then Yuffie quickly run out from the room.

Meanwhile in the Knightzen Bar

Selphie is drinking a small glass Red Sire (Cocktail, of SAG)..

Selphie asked the bartender "sir, do you know anything about Xero?"

Bartender answered "zero, is a number.. Idiot!!"

then a waiter approaches towards to Selphie.

the waiter said to Selphie "Miss, that guy with the came want's to see you."

then Selphie turned around and saw the cape guy is walking out from the door, Selphie quickly stands up and chased the caped guy. The Caped guy run towards to alley. then the caped guy was trapped.  
Selphie pulled out her nunchuck.

Selphie said to the caped guy "you called me out. now I'm here."

Then the caped guy took out his cape, and it's Markhen. Selphie became scared, angry.

Selphie asked Markhen "what do you want?"

Markhen said to Selphie "Selphie Tilmitt, Balamb garden weakess Student,"

Selphie became angry. Selphie charges towards to Markhen,but Markhen pointed his right finger towards to Selphie, then suddenly Selphie stop. Selphie kneeled down and felt daze, and her body became heavy.  
then Markhen grab a wooden club and hit's Selphie's head, and Selphie out cold. Yuffie silently watched what happen.

(To Be Continue) 


	17. Balamb Contraversy

Balamb conraversy

Yuffie hestited to Selphie, so Yuffie just run back to the hospital to tell the other. meanwhile Markhen carried Selphie and put it on his shoulders,  
and then rode his chocobo.

meanwhile back in the hospital Rikku, Yuna, Lulu, Tifa, Rinoa and Quistis are all asleep, then suddenly Yuffie instantly slammed the door,

Yuffie shouted "Selphie, is in trouble.. She's on the alley near the hotel your staying. Markhen truely knocked Selphie down."

then Rikku, Yuna, Lulu, Tifa, Rinoa and Quistis quickly woke up, upon hearing it. Rinoa got angry at Yuffie. Rinoa quickly approaches towards to Yuffie and slapped Yuffie's left cheek.

Rinoa cried and shouted towards to Yuffie "Useless, Ninja. you can't even help her escape? you couldn't help Selphie escape. help her fight. Selphie must be dead by now."

Tifa quickly shouted to Rinoa "Stop it Rinoa!, If Yuffie will try to help Selphie, both of them will be killed, I said this to you Rinoa, I'll avenge Selphie.."

Lulu asked Yuffie "did you say Markhen, as in Markhen the knight?"

Yuffie answered "yeah, he wearing fully plate,"

Lulu said to Yuffie "we is quiete familier to me,"

Lulu asked Yuna and Rikku "Rikku, Yuna and ideas?"

Yuna and Rikku answered "no,"

Rinoa said to Tifa, Quistis, Lulu, Yuna, Yuffie "we'll go and help Selphie now!!"

Rikku said to Rinoa "Yuna and Lulu shall stay behind,"

Tifa said to Yuffie "Yuffie, if we are force to engage in combat.. must hide and see the result if we fail, returned back here and tell them."

Yuffie looked down on the ground and said to Tifa "sure!"

Then Tifa, Yuffie, Quistis and Rinoa quickly run out from the room and out from the hospital.

meanwhile on underground basement somewhere in SAG city.

Selphie is being chained, both hands and feet are chain, Selphie is still unconscious, then suddenly Markhen splashed Selphie with bucket of hot water,  
Selphie screamed aaaaahhhH!!!!. then Selphie woke up and saw Markhen and Cassie in front of her, and saw her both hands and feet being chain. Selphie became scared,

Markhen said to Cassie "Cassie unchain her."

then Cassie pushed the lever and then Selphie was free from the chain. Selphie was shocked.

Markhen said to Selphie "Selphie, you've graduated on Balamb Garden, as the must outstanding student. you've exceeded Squal Lionheart in fighting skill. as mention by Seed."

Selphie was shocked.

Selphie said to Markhen "yes, it's true."

Selphie asked Markhen "How did you know that?"

Markhen just smiled, then Markhen threw Selphie nunchuks to Selphie. Selphie easily catch it. 

Markhen said to Selphie "since your the Balamb Garden top contender, Ill be able to defeat me, easily. but why the outcome is reverse,. Let me test you. prepare yourself."

Selphie shouted to Markhen "Come on!!!I'll kick your behind"

Markhen said to Cassie "Cassie, don't cut the match, win or loss, you'll know."

Markhen asked Selphie "you ready?"

Selphie quickly charges towards to Markhen, Selphie uses her nunchuks trying to hit Markhen, but Markhen simply dodges it, then Markhen saw an opportunity. Markhen grabs Selphie's face and rammed towards the wall.  
then Markhen quickly back away, Selphie slowly got up. then Markhen charges toward Selphie. Markhen punched ten times on Selphie's stomach, then kneed on Selphie's chin, Selphie flip 360 on air and then slammed to the ground.  
then Markhen again back away from Selphie. Markhen just waiting for Selphie to get up. 

Meanwhile somewhere in SAG city

Quistis said to RInoa "I didn't have the oppotunity, to tell you and Selphie this, I have bad feeling Seed."

Rinoa asked Quistis "why is that?"

Quistis answered "Selphie didn't graduate on the top level. it's Squall,"

Rinoa was shocked.

Rinoa asked Quistis "why? how come Selphie is not on the top, I don't understand it."

Quistis said to Rinoa "I checked on Selphie's file record. Selphie truth and justice award, but on the Balamb file which Seed is handling, Selphie is on the top, I was surprised then,"

Rinoa said to Quistis "maybe it's a computer glitz, malfunction, error or something,"

Quistis said to Rinoa "I have no idea.. but I have a bad feeling about it. that Seed wants you and Selphie dead."

Then they've arrived on the scene where Selphie and Markhen battled, no one was there.

Tifa asked Yuffie "are you sure this is the place?"

Yuffie answered "yeah,"

then Tifa saw Knightzen Bar

Tifa said to Yuffie, Rinoa, Quistis "let's go to the bar first. we might spot a clue,"

So Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis went inside while Yuffie scouted outside. 

meanwhile on underground basement somewhere in SAG city.

Selphie slowly again, stands up. then Selphie cough, and then blood came out from Selphie's mouth.

Markhen asked Selphie "is that the best, the top balamb garden student."

Selphie became very angry. Markhen snaps his finger, then suddenly a flat screen monitor came down, and then a picture the destroyed Balamb Garden,

Markhen said to Selphie "take a look, of the Balamb Garden now, just moments ago, some one attack your beloved school."

Selphie was shocked, Selphie became much more angrier, then suddenly Seed held a press conference held on Timber.

(Press Conference)

Seed said "Balamb Garden, was under attack just a few hours ago. good thing, I escape with my life, I'm really sorry for the fallen students who defended Balamb Garden,  
This is the second time which Balamb Garden being attack, but this time this is more devastating. one of our senior students, Squall Lionheart, Zell Dincht are missing in action. I feared that this is orchestrated and organized by Galbadian army with the inside job of Quistis Trepe, Rinoa Heartily and Selphie Tilmitt.  
if anyone found them, I want them caught and bring them to me. "

Selphie was shocked, to hear that. then Markhen turned off the monitor. Selphie just kneeled down on the ground, and tears on her eyes. Markhen approached Selphie.

Markhen said to Selphie "I'll tell you the truth, if you trust me."

Selphie said to Markhen "I don't know who to trust any more, especially you."

Markhen said to Selphie "remember the skill ga, Seed told you to stop using it, So you stop, which made you weak, now if you trust me, I'll tell you some contraversy on Seed"

Markhen asked Selphie "to whom will trust, Seed. which he destroyed you and your friends?"

Selphie said to Markhen "don't a fool out of me, you'll gonna tell seed, but in exchange.. Tell me is isnt so!!"

Markhen said to Selphie "My plan is not to that, My plan is to keep you safe. not only you but your friends also."

Selphie asked Markhen "why did you attack me? and attack Yuffie?" 

Markhen said to Cassie "Cassie, take it from here.. I have work to do,"

then Markhen just walked away, then Cassie approaches towards to Selphie. (To Be Continue) 


	18. Balamb Contraversy Revealed

Balamb Contraversy revealed

Cassie said to Selphie "Selphie, let's go my quarters, and talked there."

then Selphie and Cassie both walked to Cassie's quarter.

Later in Cassie's quater.

Cassie said to Selphie "Sit, feel confortable,"

but Selphie is hesitated, Selphie think maybe it's a trap, but Cassie anticipated that,

Cassie said to Selphie "there's no trap in here,"

Then Selphie simple sat down on the couch.

Cassie said to Selphie "Seed, is the bad guy now. Remember what Markhen told you about the ga. Seed told you to forget that,"

Selphie said "ga?"

Cassie said Selphie "Let me give you an example."

then Cassie said "curaga!!"

then suddenly Selphie's injures are cure. then Selphie have a quickly flashback.

-(Flashback)-

In Seed main office

Seed said to Selphie and Rinoa "Rinoa Heartity and Selphie Tilmitt, I want you to stop using the spells."

Selphie and Rinoa was shocked.

Rinoa asked Seed "how about Squal and the others?"

Seed answered "they've already stop, using it, only you two knew just this moment."

Selphie asked Seed "why?"

Seed answered "because you both are transferees. if you follow this, your luck will arrive."

Selphie and Rinoa said to Seed "Yes Sir"

(Back in Reality)

Cassie noticed that Selphie is stunned and shocked,

Cassie asked Selphie "you alright?"

then Selphie came back to her senses,

Selphie said to Cassie "memory flashbacks,"

Selphie asked Cassie "how did you know? that Seed told me to forget that,"

Cassie said to Selphie "remember when Seed, told you and Rinoa on a secret mission."

Selphie wondered.

Selphie asked Cassie "what secret mission? coz there we handled lots of mission."

Cassie answered "The Knight mission, which led. which is the flawed mission,"

Selphie said to Cassie "oh! that, one the flawed mission."

Cassie said to Selphie "The truth is if we pursue that mission, You and Rinoa are dead by now. coz you two will be facing, me and Markhen and some others,  
In which, Markhen purposely run from that mission,"

Selphie was shocked,

Selphie said to Cassie "I don't believe you, your trying to trick me. maybe that news is just your doing, or maybe you called to attack Balamb Garden"  
Cassie stands up and walked towards the door

Cassie said to Selphie "take your time and think," we'll leave the door open. if you want to escape, attack us, call your friends, it's your decision. I just want to tell you my conscience is clear, what I speak now is the truth,"

then Cassie approaches towards to Selphie and gave Selphie a letter.

Cassie said to Selphie "Markhen, as me to tell you. that he is sorry what he did. you suffered,"

then Cassie walked out from the room. 

meanwhile in Knightzen Bar

Rinoa asked Quistis "is Selphie gonna be okay?"

Quistis answered "I really can't answered that, Selphie never did tested the balamb torture chamber, that's to test student mental and physical torture,  
when they're caught."

Rinoa asked Quistis "So what's up in Balamb Garden recently?"

Quistis answered "it became stranger and stranger evenly day, That's I asked Seed to for a break. since I didn't trust Seed, So I came to you, and asked for your help,"

Tifa asked the bartender "Bartender, did you girl came here? recently, fly away blond hair?"

bartender answered "yeah, she just left. coz somebody called her, man with a robe. don't know where they are now."

Tifa said to Rinoa and Quistis "Dammit!!! no clue!!"

then suddenly a bunch of people panicking, then a man came into the bar shouted "Fire!! at the Hosptital"

Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis quickly got up and run outside, then suddenly Yuffie appeared behind them.

Tifa asked Yuffie "Yuffie, what happen?"

Yuffie answered "I don't, they started running, I don't what's going on."

Tifa said to Yuffie, Rinoa, Quistis and Rinoa "we got to get back there, let save Rikku, Lulu and Yuna."

Tifa said to herself "That knight really gonna pay.. First Selphie, then Rikku, Lulu and Yuna."

Little do Yuffie, Quistis, Rinoa and Tifa knows that there are two 10 year old kids with brown cape watching them, 

(To Be Continue)... 


	19. H two fire

H two fire

Tifa, Quistis, Yuffie, Rinoa arrived outside the hospital, and saw the hospital complete burn,

Tifa shouted "Rikku!!!! Lulu!!! Yuna!!!!"

then Tifa kneeled down on the ground, and then cried. then suddenly the two kids with cape approaches towards to Tifa.

then one kid said to Tifa "Yuffie. Rikku, Lulu and Yuna are safe, their in the hotel, where your currently staying."

Tifa stands up, and got angry towards to that kid. Tifa quickly slapped that kid on the left cheek, but that kid blocked it. Tifa was shocked.

The kid said to Tifa "Trust us, we don't like to do what my friend Markhen didn't to Selphie."

Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis and Yuffie was shocked.

the kid said to Tifa, Quistis, Yuffie, Rinoa "let's together walk, back to the hotel."

Tifa is very angry, then Tifa prepared to charge towards the kid. Quistis quickly grabs Tifa's right hand. Tifa was shocked, Tifa looked towards to Quistis.

Quistis said to Tifa "Tifa no, we don't like you'll be convicted in this city."

then the two kids smiled.

the kid said to Quistis and Tifa "Good choice, if you punch us, there will be many witness and you'll be over the news you'll be humilitated."

Rinoa quickly shouted and asked the kid "Where Selphie? Did Markhen kill Selphie?"

the kid answered "I have no authority to answer that question."

Rinoa became very angry, Rinoa quickly locked and loaded and pointed her pinewheel towards the kid with tears on her eyes.

Rinoa said to the kid "I want that answer, I don't care if I go to jail. I really like to see Selphie once again, Alive"

Quistis shouted towards to Rinoa "Rinoa!! don't!!"

the kid silently said "Lock!! break!!" then pinewheel pressured Rinoa hand, Rinoa was shocked, then crrrrkk!!! Rinoa screamed "aaaaaahhhhh!!!!" Rinoas hand broke, and the pinewheel destroyed, Tifa, Quistis, Yuffie quickly run towards to Rinoa.

then kid said to Quistis, Tifa, Yuffie and Rinoa "don't worry we'll give you the healing potion later, right now let's go. and I don't want more dirty tricks"

Quistis said to Rinoa, Yuffie and Tifa "seems, it's checkmate. we don't have a choice."

then the two kids, Quistis, Rinoa, Yuffie and Tifa slowly walked back to the Hotel. 

meanwhile on underground basement somewhere in SAG city

Selphie reads the note.

-  
(Note)

Dear Selphie,

I'm sorry, that I did bad thing.. hurting you. the reason why we abandon our mission, because you. I saw you It's like angel angelic valkyrie. your standing with justice and truth. So please forgive for my action. I hope you understand.  
and I hope you can trust us. what we are tell you are the truth. Knight's honor..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

then suddenly Selphie saw other piece of paper, then Selphie was stunned to see it. So Selphie quickly puts the paper into her pocket.  
then Selphie quickly lay down on the couch, and cried.

Selphie said to herself "impossible!!!"

Meanwhile back in the hotel

the two kids, Rinoa, Yuffie, Quistis and Tifa arrived in the room, and they Yuna, Lulu and Rikku is laying on bed sleeping.

the kid said to Rinoa, Yuffie, Quistis and Tifa "you see, I was tell you the truth, by the way, may name si Souji."

then kid new spoke and said to Rinoa, Yuffie, Quistis and Tifa "I'm koji,"

then Koji appraoches towards to Rinoa and the hold Rinoa's broken right hand. then Koji silently said "undo!!" then suddenly Rinoa's hand was healed.

Tifa asked Souji and Koji "how the hell did you carried those three girls at the same time?"

Souji answered "we run, and hid here. they're just tired of running, and they inhaled a sleeping gas which, will make sleep like 24 hours even though you bother them,"

Souji said to Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis and Yuffie "we have no time to waste, we're leaving here, because this hotel, have the same fate as the the hospital, the target will you girls."

Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis and Yuffie was shocked,

Souji said to Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis and Yuffie "you girls must carry Rikku, Lulu and Yuna and follow Koji to underground, there you can see Selphie"

Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis and Yuffie are very happy.

Souji said to Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis and Yuffie "no time to waste, they're gonna gas this area, get packing."

Then Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis and Yuffie quickly pack their bags and then Tifa carried Rikku, while Quistis carried Lulu and Yuffie and Rinoa carried Yuna.

Quistis asked Souji "are you coming?"

Souji answered "I'll join you later, I'm gonna give them a surprise first." 

then Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis, Yuffie and Koji run out the room, meanwhile Souji saw a letter, on the table. Souji saw it's Selphie's letter. Souji quickly puts inside his right pocket. meanwhile Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis, Yuffie and Koji quickly when jumps out from the window. when they landed down on the ground, then Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis, Yuffie noticed there are 7 chocoblo

Koji said to Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis, Yuffie "Ride"

So Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis, Yuffie rode each a Chocobo,

Koji said to Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis, Yuffie "just follow me, we going to past Raipu Raipu forest"

Rinoa said to herself "no again!"

meanwhile back in the hotel.

Souji is sitting down on bed, then suddenly sensed that the sleeping gas has been planted, then Souji quickly puts on his gas mask, then cases a duplicate copy of Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis, Yuffie, Selphie dolls with real skin. then Souji quickly run towards outside the room and jumps on the same window where the other escape. then Souji noticed that there are no Chocobo left, Souji quickly puts his cloke on and just walked.  
Then suddenly the whole hotel was infected with sleeping gas, then suddenly booommm!!!, flames started.

Meanwhile somewhere in Trabia

in one Dark room, a phone rings, then man with dark gloves picked up,

the caller said to the man "Exterminated!!"

the man said "excellent, check them, check the bodies."

then suddenly a lady SHinobi appeared in front of the man.

the lady Shinobi said to the man "we mustn't under estimate Yuffie Kisaragi, she is still one of the greatess Shinobi's too." 

the man said to the lady shinobi "you can handle her right, Kirimai?"

then Kirimai became quite hestitate to answer.

the man asked Kirimai "did you hear me? can you handle her?"

Kirimai answered "yes!"

(To be Continue,) 


	20. The Underground

The Underground

Meanwhile in Raipu Raipu Forest there are many, Bloody Plants around which they having a hard time passing, Koji is simply casting slow to the bloody plants so they're movement will be slow, while Tifa, Rinoa, Koji, Quistis and Yuffie can easily esacape. while ridding

Yuffie said to Tifa "if I have my shuriken, it' will be easy."

Koji said to Tifa, Yuffie, Quistis and Rinoa " few meters ahead,"

meanwhile on underground basement somewhere in SAG city, Markhen approaches towards to Selphie.

Markhen asked Selphie "how are you?"

Selphie shyly answered "am ok"

Markhen said to Selphie "your friends will be coming,"

Selphie asked Markhen "why? did you knocked each one them?"

Markhen answered "no, I invited them,"

then Markhen slowly walked away from the room,

Selphie said to Markhen "sorry, for doubting you. I didn't realize that you're trying to protect me the whole time,"

Markhen said to Selphie "In reality, sometimes your friend are the one who are the enemy. those thing happen, remember that Selphie"

then Markhen walked out from the room, Markhen walked towards to his room, then when Markhen walked towards his room. Markhen holds his neck,  
then Markhen vomitted blood, gaahhkkk!!

meanwhile back in Raipu Raipu Forest, then Koji, Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis and Yuffie arrived on a Raipu Raipu cave, and they went straight to underground,

Koji said to Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis and Yuffie "Follow this road to the south."

Tifa said Koji "Damn!! it's stink here."

Koji said to Tifa "this is the long way, there's a shorter way to our base, is just below SAG city.

Tifa, Rinoa, Quistis and Yuffie were shocked,

Rinoa asked Koji "why did we choose the long cut?"

Koji answered "we don't know, where they will attack, and I don't like the enemy found out hideout. this long cut is dangerous and have many ways, one mistake, they'll be loss."

Rino asked Koji "is Souji gonna be alright?"

Koji answered "yes,"

meanwhile back on the burned hotel, kirimai checked notice that there are many burned bodied. Kirimai quickly concluded it without checking, Kirikimai concluded they're dead. but something bothered Kirimai, that something isn't right. Kirimai quickly called his boss using her cellphone

Kirimai said to the man "Sir, they're burn sir.. but I like to make a further investigation, something is not right."

then man said to Kirimai "that's what I like about, always suspicious.. go on check it, and report to me."

then Kirimai hanged the phone.

meanwhile on underground basement somewhere in SAG city, Tifa, Koji, Rinoa, Yuffie and Quistis arrived in the base, then suddenly Lulu, Rikku and Yuna woke up.

Lulu asked "where are we?"

Cassie answered "your in our basement,"

Rinoa asked Rikku "Rikku, are you okay?"

Rikku smiled and answered "I felt better, Rinoa."

then Selphie walked out from her room and saw Rikku, Lulu, Yuffie, Quistis, Rinoa, Yuna and Tifa. Selphie became very happy, Selphie quickly run towards to Rinoa. while running Selphie shouted "Rinoa!!"

then Selphie embraces Rinoa.

Rinoa smiled and asked Selphie "you okay? here Selphie?"

Selphie cheerfully answered "yes,"

then Rinoa punched Selphie stomach, Selphie kneeled down on the ground,

Rinoa said to Selphie "now we're even,"

Cassie said to Rikku, Lulu, Yuffie, Quistis, Rinoa, Yuna and Tifa "we girls feel at home here,"

Selphie quickly approaches towards to Rikku,

Selphie asked Rikku "you, out from the hospital early Rikku,"

Rikku said to Selphie "didn't you know, the hospital got burned,

Selphie was shocked,

Tifa said to Selphie "yeah, also the hotel was burn, good thing Koji and Souji told us, in an disrepectful way."

Cassie said to Rikku, Lulu, Yuffie, Quistis, Rinoa, Yuna, Tifa and Selphie "you girls must be tried, go the room and rest. a long lies ahead tomorrow"

Then Cassie slowly walked towards to her room, so as Rikku, Lulu, Yuffie, Quistis, Rinoa, Yuna,Tifa and Selphie went the guest room.

Few minutes later, in the guest room.

Rinoa asked Lulu, Rikku, Yuna "so what happen on the hospital, when we were gone?"

Lulu answered "we suddenly smell, some short of gas, then suddenly those two kids gave us each a gas mask, and told us to follow them. there I was on instinct,  
I was daze that time, so we follow them to a hotel no far. there we took a nap."

Lulu asked Rinoa "you know who those two kids?"

Rinoa answered "Souji and Koji, they also warn us about the Hotel, be burn."

Tifa shouted "Hold the phone!!, if this is Markhen's hideout where is he? Can we trust that knight?"

Selphie slowly answered "yes,"

but Tifa heard Selphie, Tifa approaches towards to Selphie,

Tifa asked Selphie "Did Markhen, drug you? hipnotize you?"

Selphie shouted towards to Tifa "No!!! Tifa, Markhen help us, help us live,"

Tifa laugh "hahahahah"

Tifa said "yeah, Help us and then knockout two times in a row."

Selphie became angry towards to Tifa, then Selphie quickly punched Tifa on the right cheek, then Tifa spinned 360 degrees horizontally and crushed down to the ground.

Selphie shouted towards to Tifa "you don't know the half of it, Tifa Lockheart"

then Selphie walked towards to Rinoa, then Selphie grabs Rinoa right hand. Rinoa was shocked. then Selphie dragged Rinoa outside the room.

Rinoa said to Selphie "hey"  
Selphie asked Rinoa "do you trust me?"

Rinoa answered "yeah!"

Selphie said to Rinoa "follow me,"

So Rinoa followed Selphie to the dinner hall, when Rinoa and Selphie arrived in the dining hall, Selphie quickly locked the door. Rinoa was shocked.

Rinoa asked Selphie "what's going on?"

then Selphie sat down on the chair,

Selphie said to Rinoa "remember, one flawed mission we encounter. with the knight."

Rinoa answered "I totally forgot,"

Selphie asked Rinoa "remember Seed called us, and told us stop using spells,"

Rinoa answered "yeah! I remember that, we are not the only one stop using, all of the balamb garden stundent including Squall and Zell."

Selphie pulled out the paper on her pocket and give it to Rinoa. then Rinoa got the paper, then Rinoa read it. Rinoa was shocked and stunned.

Rinoa said "It can't be..."

(To Be Continue) 


	21. Contract

Contract

Rinoa noticed that paper is the contract mission to Selphie and Rinoa, and a picture of Markhen.

(Contract States)

-Balamb Garden Contract- 0122114

Rinoa Heartilly and Selphie Tilmitt, your mission to investigate, the a myterious knight, which you can find him at Esthar City, but his hidout is held at Central Ruins.

Mission Objective:

investigate the the knight, ask him some question. if he won't cooperate or attack you. you can arrest him, and bring him back here in Balamb Garden,  
if all esle fail. there no choice but to elimate him..

Mission Authorized (Only to):

Rinoa Heatilly Selphie Tilmitt

Authorize by:  
SeeD Quistis Trepe

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa said to Selphie "I remember this, then we arrived in Esther City, Squall and Zell was there and told us that the contract is void. and out mission is already accomplish, the weird thing is that.."

Rinoa asked Selphie "how come Markhen have this? and this wasn't signified accomplish stamp?"

Markhen answered "that because, I ran."

Rinoa and Selphie was shocked, to heard Markhen.

Rinoa quickly stands up, shouted and asked Markhen "what the hell are you doing here? I didn't heard you come in"

Markhen answered "there's another door. I came in here just to check."

Selphie asked Markhen "what do you mean? you ran?"

Markhen gaved Selphie another envelope, So Selphie got and opened it. then Selphie saw other Contract. the Contract is to Markhen from an Balamb Garden official.  
Selphie approaches towards to Rinoa, then they both read the contract.

(Contract Stated)

-Balamb Garden Contract- 0122113

Markhen, your Mission is to killed Selphie Tilmitt and Rinoa Heartilly. they will arrived at Esthar City.

Mission Object Kill Rinoa Heartilly, Selphie Tilmitt

Mission Authorize (only to)  
Markhen

Authorize by:  
Balamb Garden High Official (Project Confidencial)

Priority(1)  
Red..It's a must

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selphie and Rinoa was stunned by it.

Selphie asked Markhen "who would do such a thing?"

Markhen just kept silent...

Rinoa said to Markhen "this contract must be fraud, I never herd Authorize Balamb Garden High Official Prject Confidencial, and a priority 1 red. you are trying to full us"

Selphie slowly walked towards to Markhen, but Rinoa quickly shouted..

Rinoa shouted Selphie "Selphie!! Stop!! He is trying to confuse you, so you can turned against us"  
Markhen said to Selphie "that isn't enough to earn my trust,"

Rinoa said to Markhen "back then, I don't think. you alone can defeat us, and that is a breaching of contract, you should be punished" 

Markhen said to Rinoa "you really want to get killed so badly, Rinoa Heartilly"

Rinoa hestitated to attack Markhen, without her pinewheel boomerang launcher, Markhen just gave Rinoa an evil smile. Rinoa quickly got the two contracts.

Rinoa said to Selphie "Selphie, come on. Im gonna asked Miss Quistis about this,"

Markhen said to Rinoa and Selphie "what is Miss Quistis, is an traitor"  
Rinoa said to Markhen "if Miss Quistis, is a traitor.. she'll know your base, and she quickly called the headquarters to arrest you, and youll be surround. you really a fool."

Markhen said to Rinoa "Really!! you'll see the results."

then Markhen just walked out from the dinning hall.

Selphie said to Rinoa "Rinoa, lets invitigate this some more, I only trust you Rinoa. please, what might that he's telling the truth."

Rinoa said to Selphie "if you trust me Selphie, you must trust my actions."

Selphie said to Rinoa "what if it's true? she's one them who gave the mission, in that mission we can't use spell. what if it's a setup to kill us."

Rinoa said to Selphie "okay,"

Rinoa asked Selphie "how come Squall, actually knew that mission, and said its done. is he trying to protect us."

then Selphie quickly embraces Rinoa, then Rinoa gave the contracts to Selphie.

Rinoa said to Selphie "keep it well, but I just want to ask Miss Quistis about the mission number and the priority one red,"

meanwhile at the guess room, Yuffie is having a hard time hangout with them, Yuffie stands up

Yuffie said to Tifa, Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, Quistis "I'm going outside."

Tifa asked Yuffie "why?"

Yuffie answered "I like fresh air, in the middle of the night. I want to check on Souji, if he arrived yet."

Yuffie asked Rikku "Rikku, wanna come?"

Rikku answered "no thanks, I want to hangout with Yunie and Lulu."

then Yuffie just walked out from the room.

Rikku asked Tifa "is she gonna be okay?"

Tifa answered "I'm sure she is."

before going up the first floor, Koji just blocked Yuffie's way. then Koji showed her a new huge shuriken. Yuffie was shocked. then Koji gave it to Yuffie, Yuffie got and Yuffie realized that there's a slight modification.

Yuffie said to Koji "thanks Koji,"

Koji said to Yuffie "Markhen want to give you that,"

Koji said to Yuffie "remind hidden in the outside world, don't tell anyone that you're staying her."

Yuffie said to Koji "sure, Shinobi's honor"

meanwhile at the guess room, Selphie and Rinoa arrived. Selphie and Rinoa saw Tifa, Quistis, Rikku, Lulu and Yuna are asleep, so Rinoa and Selphie just went to their bed and sleep. then Yuffie is on the two blocks away east, sitting on the roof top of an old building, but little do Yuffie knows that someone is watching her from the dark.

(To Be Continue) 


	22. Friends Today, Traitors Tomorrow

Friends Today, Betrayed tomorrow

Then suddenly, a 10 shukiren few towards to Yuffie, but Yuffie instantly. the shinobi was shocked. then Yuffie landed behind the Shinobi.

Yuffie asked the Shinobi "who are you?"

then the shinobi quickly turned and threw 10 kunai towards to Yuffie, Yuffie easily dodge every kunai. then the Shinobi attacked Yuffie, the shinobi gave Yuffie a roundhouse kicked but Yuffie easily blocked it, then Yuffie countered punch, but the Shinobi grabs Yuffie's hand and armlocked it,

Shinobi said to Yuffie "you became soft,"

Yuffie elbowed the Shinobi on the stomach, then the Shinobi released Yuffie. then Yuffie quickly gave the SHinobi a flying kick, but the SHinobi easily grabs Yuffie's foot and then slammed Yuffie to ground. then the SHinobi quickly grabs Yuffie's arm and armlocked Yuffie again. Yuffie quickly turned 180 degrees,  
but the armlock is lock on Yuffie, but now Yuffie's on top, while the shinobi is on the ground. then Yuffie quickly backflip, the Shinobi was shocked, now the momentum has change, Yuffie got the SHinobi's arm. Yuffie kicked the head of the shinobi five times, the kicked on the neck, causes the shinobi to choked. the Shinobi cough.

the shinobi shouted to Yuffie "I give..."

then Yuffie released the shinobi's arm, but Yuffie is still on guard. then the shinobi pulled out his mask. Yuffie was shocked, then Yuffie smiled.

Yuffie said "Kirimai!!"

then Yuffie quickly embraced Kirimai.

Kirimai said to Yuffie "it's been so long,"

but on Yuffie's mind, she suspect something wasn't right about Kirimai, while Kirimai, hesitated to pullout a kunai to stab Yuffie. then Yuffie release Kirimai,

Yuffie asked Kirimai "what brings you here?"

Kirimai said to Yuffie "I was about to ask you the same thing,"

Yuffie asked Kirimai "so, did someone hired you,"

Kirimai answered "yeah"

On Yuffie's mind someone hired to kill assasinate Yuffie.

Kirimai said to Yuffie "let's go sight seeing at the town, near King Ganford's castle?"

Yuffie asked Kirimai "what's town is it?"

Kirimai answered "I don't know, I just want to check it out, I have a mission there. and I need help to passed Kujiji forest."

Yuffie said to Kirimai "ok, sure no problem."

Yuffie said to Kirimai "let's ride chocobo to there,"

Kirimai said to Yuffie "no, chocobo will just die, it's better on foot."

Yuffie secretly threw a mini Kunai towards the old house which, Markhen underground hideout is beneath it. then Yuffie and Kirimai quickly walked towards to Kujiji forest, then Koji instantly appeared and get the kunai with a letter on it. 

Next Day, in the underground basement somewhere in SAG city. Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa and Tifa woke up. then Cassie and Koji walked into the room

Cassie said to Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa and Tifa "Last night your, friend gave this message to you."

then Cassie gave the kunai and letter to Tifa.

Koji said to Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa and Tifa "your friend walked away last night, and put this letter on the wall."

Rinoa asked Koji "did Souji arrived?"

Koji answered "not yet,"

Rikku asked Tifa "will Yuffie be alright?"

Tifa answered "yes, Rikku. Yuffie always go on her ways."

Quistis approaches Selphie and Rinoa, but Rinoa and Selphie just ignored Quistis.

Quistis asked Rinoa and Selphie "whats up last night?"

Rinoa and Selphie just ignored Quistis. Quistis quickly holds Rinoa's left arm.

Quistis said to Rinoa "Rinoa Heartilly, I'm talking you."

Rinoa looked on Quistis eye to eye. Quistis was shocked, while Selphie just waiting smething to happen.

Quistis asked Rinoa "what's up with you?"

Cassie said to Quistis, Rinoa "let's go the dinner area, breakfast will be serve."

Selphie asked Cassie "wheres Markhen?"

Cassie answered "he is in his room,"

Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa and Tifa walked towards to dinner hall. when they arrived dinner hall, Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa and Tifa sat down.

Rikku asked Cassie "what's for breakfast?"

Cassie puts the plates with food with it and serve it to Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa and Tifa.

meanwhile at the Kujiji forest, Kirimai and Yuffie are walk along the dark road, then suddenly 2 dozen of band Gnolls with katars surround them.  
and when the band Gnolls attack Yuffie and Kirimai. booomm!!! and when the smokes is clear, the 2 dozen band of Gnolls just laid on the ground.

Kirimai said to Yuffie "that's easy,"

but little do they now, that someone is watching them from the dark. while walking Yuffie wandered

Yuffie asked Kirimai "why did you attack on the first place"

Kirimai said to Yuffie "I just want to you, how well you fight again, when we were young, sometimes we spar together. sometime I win, most of the time you win."

Yuffie said to Kirimai "yeah! times flows as fast as the river."

Then Yuffie and Kirimai suddenly stopped,

Yuffie said to Kirimai "there's someone watching us,"

Kirimai said to Yuffie "yeah! I now,"

Kirimai shouted "come out!!!"

then suddenly red eyed with a wizard robe came out from the bushes left side of them, and them a demonic smile

Yuffie said "another bandit."

The wizard said to Yuffie "Im no bandit, you are. you're trespassing King Ganford's ground. I'm just one of his wizards."

Kirimai said to the wizard "King Ganford, is dead."

the wizard said to Kirimai "youll girls can go right ahead, and die."

then the wizard summoned six rock golem, from the ground. 

in the underground basement somewhere in SAG city

After they finished their breakfast. Tifa reads the letter which Yuffie wrote:

(Letter)

Yuffie, here

me and my friend are going to Kujiji forest and to the town near Castle Ganford, don't worry. we can handle the job here, take care.

--------------------------------

Tifa asked Cassie "Cassie, do you know anything abut King Ganford?"

Cassie answered "we have no clue about him, some miners says he a demon, some say he is curse, I can't really get it."

Tifa asked Rikku, Selphie, Quistis, Lulu, Yuna and Rinoa "wanna investigate?"

Cassie said to Tifa "Kujiji forest is dangerous, few miner survive there."

Selphie noticed that Markhen wasnt in the dinner hall.

Selphie asked Cassie "why is Markhen not here? where is he?"

Cassie answered "he is in his room, kinda a busy man."

Rinoa asked Quistis "Miss, Quistis. do you know anything about the mission number 0122113?"

Quistis answered "I forgot,"

Rinoa asked Quistis "how about in the mission, Priorty 1 red, it's must."

Quistis was shocked.

Quistis stands up and shouted to Rinoa "how did you know such, things. those mission are confidencial and not for you to know, Balamb Garden orginals only knew those?"

Rinoa shouted and asked Quistis "I want to know the mission number 0122113? is that mission is to assasinate us?" then suddenly Markhen appeared.

Markhen said to Rinoa and Quistis "Girls Girls, don't fight after breakfast, you don't have manners."

then Yuna, Lulu, Rikku saw Markhen they were shocked.

Yuna, Lulu, Rikku simultanously shouted "You!!"

(To be Continue) 


	23. Markhen, Coward or Hero

Markhen, Coward or Hero

Rikku, Yuna and Lulu quickly surround Markhen. then Yuna quickly draw her pair of pistols, Rikku pulled out her twin dagger and Lulu prepared to cast something, Markhen just smiled towards them.

Markhen said to Rikku, Lulu Yuna "youre gonna attack me, thats so disrecpectful, and if ou kill me here, it would like be that youve killed Rinoa and Selphie's truth."

Rinoa and Selphie was shocked.

Rikku said to Selphie and Rinoa "don't listen to him, he is good at this,"

Rinoa said to Rikku, Lulu and Yuna "do whatever you want to do."

Selphie shouted to Rikku, Lulu and Yuna "Stop!! I want to know what happen, how did you know him?"

Markhen said to Rikku, Lulu and Yuna "tell, Selphie wants to hear the truth,"

Lulu said to Selphie "it's non of your business, Selphie. Back off"

Selphie slowly pulled out her nunchucks, and then threw it towards to Yuna, the nunchuck hits Yuna's face, then Yuna fell down to the ground, then Selphie quickly charges towards to Lulu, Selphie quickly Lulus arm and armlocked Lulu. Lulu just smiled. while Cassie quickly pulled out her short sword and pointed towards to Rikku face.

Lulu said to Selphie "Selphie, Selphie! you don't know who your dealing with,"

Lulu secretly cast a firaga on Selphie, booommmm!!!.. Selphie was shocked, to see Lulu on fire, Lulu screamed in pain aaaahhhhh!  
Selphie was shocked and released Lulu, then in a few seconds the fire disappeared, with Lulu's dress destroyed, Lulu instantly convered her body.

Lulu said "Reflect"

Markhen said to Selphie "good thing I cast reflect on you Selphie, or else you'll be burn."

Markhen said to Koji "Koji, get a new robe for Lulu, see needed,"

Markhen said to Rikku "now, Rikku tell Selphie the truth about me."

Rikku just looked at Selphie with anger, ther Rinoa looked towards to Quistis.

Rinoa said to Quistis "you too, Miss Quistis, tell the truth about the mission number 0122113?"

Quistis answered "honestly RInoa, that wasn't your mission. all mission are considered confidencial,"

Rikku said to Selphie "you're so stupid, Selphie.. you allied yourself with the demon, you don't who he is. look at pass, what he done to you?  
He purposely punched you, knocked you down, now you want him alive."

Selphie asked Rikku "what did he do?"

Rikku answered "he is of YUna's hired Knight, then one time, He abandon Yuna. we heard from our enemies that he left and allied with our enemy."

Markhen said to Rikku "it was a frame up, I had another mission."

Rikku shouted "What!!"

Meanwhile in the Kujiji Forest,

the six fifteen feet Rock Golem surround Yuffie and Kirimai, Yuffie quickly threw her huge shuriken towards the Golem's leg. then the Shuriken hits the Golems leg and then cuts the leg and then the shuriken returned back to Yuffie. the Golem crushed down towards the ground. The wizard was shocked. that Yuffie destroyed his golem in just on threw of her Shruiken. The Wizard said to Yuffie and Kirimai "okay, if that's your game."

Then suddenly the ground shook. then slowly a hand raise from the ground, hastely Yuffie and Kirimai jump upwards and landed on a tree branches.  
then 30 feet Rock Golem raise from the ground.

The Wizard laugh "ahahahahh"

Yuffie threw her huge Shuriken towards to Golem, but the shuriken just bounches back towards to Yuffie. Yuffie easily catches her Shuriken, Yuffie was shocked. the Golem punched the Golem punched the tree down, but Yuffie and Kirimai quickly jumps down to the ground.

Kirimai said to Yuffie "to end this fight, we must kill the summoner."

Yuffie said to Kirimai "I'm with you."

then Yuffie and Kirimai quickly charges towards to the Wizard, but the wizard just smiled. then suddenly Yuffie screamed in pain "aaaaa"  
Kirimai saw Yuffie is on fire. Kirimai quickly rammed Yuffie to ground. then Yuffie quickly rolled so the fire will disappeared. then Booom!  
the Golem punched the ground, which made Yuffie and Kirimai crashed landed the ground. then Yuffie and Kirimai slowly stands up.

Yuffie said to Kirimai "I'll handle this,"

Yuffie quickly charges towards to the wizard. then Yuffie used kage no bushin (shadow repucation,) which appeared 5 Yuffie. The Wizard was shocked.  
then Wizard cast firaga towards to the five Yuffie, then they instantly disappeared, then suddenly five mini kunai and 5 mini shuriken hit the wizard's back. then Yuffie landed behind the wizard. Yuffie was shocked that the wizard didn't fall down. then the wizard just laugh "ahhahaha"  
then the five kunai and five shuriken just fell down to the ground.

Yuffie said "Shell and Protection,"

then wizard just laugh "ahahaha"

the wizard said to Yuffie and Kirimai "that's right, "

Yuffie said "damn!"

meanwhile back in underground basement somewhere in SAG city

Markhen said to Rikku "the someone told me, to abandon the guarding Yuna. the man is Jecht."

Rikku became very angry.

Markhen said to Rikku "he told me go on guard, the King Ganford here, he paid handsomely. to abandon the quest. that's why."

Rikku angry shouted towards to Markhen "you idiot! Yuna almost got killed on the scene,"

Markhen said to Rikku "at least she is alive now, and now that' leaves to Selphie and Rinoa."

then Markhen looked towards to Selphie, while Koji gave Rinoa a new pinewheel boomerang,

Koji said to Rinoa "it's fully upgraded."

Markhen said to Selphie and Rinoa "as you know, someone from balamb garden wants you two dead."

Rinoa looked angrily towards to Quistis. QUistis was shocked.

Quistis said to Rinoa "I wasn't behind it."

Rinoa said to Quistis "you became defensive all a sudden,"

Markhen said to Rinoa and Selphie "my mission is to kill, lure you towards to Esthar City. SO I can eliminate you. but appeared instead of me.  
I decided to abandon that mission, because of Selphie, as the high official knew I was gonna abandon the Mission. Miss Quistis volunteered Squall to do the Mission 0122113."

Quistis, RInoa and Selphie was shocked. Quistis kneeled down on the ground.

Markhen said to Rinoa and Selphie "are the available ones, the next mission will give to Rinoa and Selphie, that mission is 0122114, which sign and authorize by QUistis and SeeD. Since Squall saw you two there, Squall suspected that too which he abandon the mission."

Quistis said to Markhen "I didn't know mission is gonna get Selphie and Rinoa killed."

Quistis said to Rinoa and Selphie "I'm sorry. I didn't know that mission."

Quistis said to Markhen "I will arrest you, for breaching the balamb garden contract, if you resist we will use force to get you."

Selphie and Rinoa was shocked. 

Quistis said to Rinoa and Selphie "come on let's get him."

Rinoa quickly pointed her pinewheel towards to Quistis.

Rinoa shouted to Quistis "no! I don't trust you, Quistis"

Markhen said to Rinoa and Selphie "you girls go back, your heads will be off. I'm trying to save your life Selphie Tilmitt. you'll survive if you just trust me"  
Rikku asked Markhen "what happen to King Ganford?"

Markhen answered "let's go and find out, to Kujiji Forest."

(To be Continued)... 


	24. two against one

2 against 1 (Selphie and Rinoa VS Quistis)

Selphie slowly walked towards to Markhen, Selphie holds Markhen's right arm. Markhen instantly turned around.

Markhen asked Selphie "What?"

Selphie hestitated to tell Markhen

Selphie said to Markhen "will you teach me? curaga. I want to re-learn my skills"

Rinoa and Quistis was shocked.

Markhen said to Selphie "I can't teach all, of the spell, I only teach you few of them"

Quistis shouted towards to Selphie and Markhen "No!!,"

Selphie turned around and looked towards to Quistis, with angry eyes.

Quistis said to Selphie "you know the roles, Balamb Garden students and graduates can't have those skills, it's banned. if who evere uses it will get a punishment."

Selphie said to Quistis "without, it we are useless to fight."

Rinoa said to Quistis "Selphie is right, without those skill how can we fight and win against strong foes."

Selphie said to Quistis "tell me one thing, if we won't use those skill, every mission is our path to death. So, in conclusion the mission is clearly killing us."

Quistis became angry towards to Selphie and Rinoa.

Quistis shouted towards to Selphie and Rinoa "how dare you, blackmailing me."

Tifa shouted towards to Quistis, Rinoa and Selphie "enough!!! we are going on a mission, now this problem appears."

Tifa approaches towards to Selphie.

Tifa said to Selphie "you are delaying this mission Selphie,"

Selphie said to Tifa "you can go right ahead without me, I just want to learn some skills."

Rikku said to Selphie "don't worry, Selphie. Lului will help you with those skills."

Rikku said to Lulu "right Lulu,"

Lulu said to Selphie and Rikku "you can't learn them easily, it will take years of practice,"

Quistis said to Rinoa and Selphie "alright, Rinoa, Selphie. you two will fight me, if you lose. well go back to Balamb Garden, and deal with your punishment and as your Markhen, you must surrender, and also deal your punishent."

Selphie said to Quistis "if we win, we will learn those things, and you shall not disturb us."

Quistis said to Selphie "agreed."

Markhen said to Cassie "Cassie, you get go with them to kujiji forest. I'll just stay here."

Then Cassie, Tifa, Rikku, Yuna and Lulu went out the room, while Markhen just sat down and wait for Selphie, Rinoa battle against Quistis.

Meanwhile in Kujiji forest,

Yuffie and Kirimai crashed down to the ground. then the as the Golem charges towards to Yuffie and Kirimai. Yuffie and Kirimai quickly rolled out of the way.

Yuffie said to Kirimai "we are wasting are time here, I suggest we must escape."

then Yuffie and Kirimai quickly run and heads toward to south. then suddenly Yuffie screamed in pain aaaahhh!. Yuffie got electricuted. Kirimai quickly stopped and then Yuffie fell to the ground. the Wizard just laugh "ahahahah"

the Wizard said to Yuffie and Kirimai "you can't to to Ganford town. you can either retreat or be killed. I swear you cant pass through me."

Yuffie slowly stands up, but little do Yuffie and Kirimai know that a Vein slowly coiling their feet. then the Golem quickly charges towards to Yuffie and Kirimai.  
then when Yuffie and Kirimai prepared to run, they tripped. Kirimai and Yuffie both fell to the ground. then Golem just stand in front of them. Yuffie and Kirimai are defenseless. then more Vein coiled Kirimai, warping her and squeezing her. Kirimai screamed "aaaahhhhhhhh!!" Yuffie saw kirimai is in danger.

Yuffie shouted "Kirimai"

then the Golem stepped on Yuffie's right leg. crrrrrkkk!! bones crack. Yuffie screamed in pain "aaaaaaahhhhh" then the Vein releases Yuffie. then Yuffie quickly holds her right leg. then the Golem grabs Yuffie left arm and carried her up. while Kirimai just looked up on Yuffie helplessly. then the Golem pressed Yuffie's left arm. again cccrk!!!. Bone crack. Yuffie screamed in pain "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" then the golem dropped Yuffie to the ground.  
then suddenly Bang Bang Bang!!! three bullets hit the golem's arm. then suddenly Rikku and Tifa quickly charges towards to the golem. Tifa rammed the left leg, while Rikku quickly jumps on air, uses her twin blade and cuts the golem's head. then suddenly the Golem just collapes. the wizard was shocked.  
Tifa saw Yuffie down on the ground. So Tifa quickly run towards to Yuffie.

Tifa asked Yuffie "are you alright?"

Yuffie answered "no,my right leg and my left arm are broken."

Yuffie said to Tifa "help, kirimai too. she'll die."

Rikku said to Yuffie "I'm on it." 

the wizard saw Rikku running to help kirimai. then wizard secretly cast a firaga towards Rikku, but Cassie, Yuna and Lulu instantly knew it. So Lulu quickly asked reflect on Rikku while Cassie cast haste on Rikku. Lulu was shocked went she noticed that Cassie cast haste. then booomm!! the Wizard screamed in pain "gaaaaahhh"  
but the flame disappeared while Rikku quickly cut the veins from Kirimai.

the wizard said to Lulu and Cassie "impressive, wizards. but you really think that you can beat Razul of the first warlock."

(To Be Continued) 


End file.
